Alphabet Love
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Love can be expressed with every single letter of the alphabet; from A to Z. N x Touko FerrisWheelShipping OOC
1. A: A Collection

**_Lately, I've been SO addicted to Pokemon White; because I just bought it. But as I played the game, I started to fall in love with the shipping N and White; 'FerrisWheelShipping'. So, I figured I wanted to write a few fan fictions about them! So, for this new fan fiction, I'll do an alphabet oneshot! I actually saw some Alphabet Oneshots, so I wanted to make my own!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Aroma <span>_**

"Touko! Try this new perfume I just bought." Bianca, a friend of mine, skipped over to me. Her blonde curls bounced all over the place.

"Bianca… You know I'm not all that keen on perfume." I sighed.

"Oh come _on, _Touko. All perfume doesn't smell _that_ bad." She pouted slightly, holding an expensive looking pink bottle in her hands. "_And_ I bought it for you."

"Why in the name of Arceus did you buy that for me; knowing I loathed perfume?" I raised a brow at her.

"Touko…"

"ANSWER."

"I bought if for your date with N tomorrow!" Bianca squealed.

"_I-It's not a d-date!_" I choked on my soda.

"Touko, he _formally_ asked you to _meet_him at the _amusement park_ _tomorrow_. Every part of that sounded like a _**date**_ to me." Bianca smiled teasingly. I blushed a deep scarlet color.

"Bianca… I think you should just return that thing." I sighed.

"Huh? Why?" She raised her brow.

"Well… I think my original scent might be more appealing to him. Since he's practically a Pokémon himself, he might keep holding his nose near me if the scent is too strong; and in a bad way." I pointed out. Bianca stood there; sighing. Suddenly, someone bumped right into her, causing the bottle to break all over me. Bianca stood there with her mouth gaped.

"Oh no!" She wailed.

"Oh my Arceus, this is strong!" I widened my eyes.

"Touko! We can't return it now…" She sobbed. "And it cost me so much!"

"What! How much?" I asked.

"Nearly 10,000…" She whimpered. I gasped. I pulled out my wallet. "Huh? What are you…" I flashed her 10,000 Poké.

"This should cover that stupid bottle. Next time, think before you buy." I sighed, my shirt drenched in that putrid perfume.

"How did you earn this much?" She gasped, staring at the money with amazement.

"Well, I win a lot of battles; and people give me a lot of money for my prize." I explained rather bluntly. "Now how am I going to get this stain out…?"

"You have to try taking a bath or something; and use some sort moisturizer that can cancel out the smell." Bianca offered. I nodded.

"And I'll have Oshawott sniff me if it worked or not." I added.

"Yeah, then call me tomorrow morning, okay? Cause I want to dress you up!" She smiled in glee.

"Nothing glittery and frilly or so help me, you're going to face the wrath of Zekrom." I hissed, sending out a deathly aura.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, I got it." She weakly laughed.

With my cute, little baby Oshawott, (which I breeded with my Samurott and a Ditto) I bathed in a bubble bath; which spilled the smell of strawberries everywhere. Surely, _this_ would cancel out the perfume's scent on my body.

"Okay, Oshawott, how do I smell?" I asked, extending my arm to her.

"Osha? Osha!" Oshawott pinched onto its nose and quickly turned its head away.

"What?" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "The smell worsened?" I gasped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mother came into the bathroom, only to be tackled by me.

"Bianca bought me a new perfume and it broke all over me… And when I tried getting the smell out from my body, I somehow managed to _worsen _the smell." I whimpered.

"Touko, you have to calm down. Maybe sleeping in your bed, which has a on it another scent on it, will help get rid of the perfume's smell." My mother comforted me.

"You think?" I mumbled, almost in tears.

"I know so." She smiled. "Besides, you should really go to bed right now."

"Thanks mom, good night." I smiled as I walked back into my bedroom. I switched my bath towel to my pajamas. I plopped onto my bed. My heart was racing at an uneasy speed. I clutched onto my chest.

_I'm a little nervous for tomorrow…_

. . .

"Touko? Are you almost ready yet?" My mother called out to me.

"Yeah! I just finished!" I replied, throwing my lip gloss into my pink bag.

"You look so cute, Touko!" Bianca cooed, as she played with my straight hair.

"Can't I just leave my hair up?" I begged.

"No!" She protested with a pout. "You look so much cuter with your hair down!"

"N-No I don't…" I blushed, standing up. Bianca forced me to wear a white off-shoulder shirt and a short plaid skirt. I took a necklace, with Zekrom's poke ball in it, and hung it around my neck.

"Touko, why do you wear Zekrom's poke ball around your neck all the time?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know… Ever since N gave me a necklace that can hook a poke ball, I just wore it." I muttered, playing with the necklace. Oshawott walked over and rubbed up against my leg.

"Anyway, Ms. White… You're all ready for your first date with N!" Bianca yelled.

"Shut it! It's not a freaking date!" I argued.

"But you want it to be." She grinned evilly. I widened my eyes in shock, unable to speak for a few seconds.

"S-shut it…" I growled, blushing red as a tomato.

"Come _on_ Touko, you have to leave-"My mom came into my bedroom. "Aw! You look so cute!"

"Now you sound like Bianca!" I whined. "Well, I'm leaving now! Bye!" I yelled as I ran outside. I picked up Unfezant's poke ball, clicking onto the center. Unfezant stood in front of me, rubbing my face; purring. I hopped on its back. "To Nimbasa City!" I called out.

. . .

"Touko! Glad you can make it." N smiled as I landed right in front of him.

"Unfezant, return." I exclaimed, holding Unfezant's poke ball in front of me. A red light shot out, and the bird Pokémon in front of me disappeared in a second. "Hey N."

"You look very cute today!" He beamed a large smile at me, complimenting me. I blushed a red scarlet.

"O-oh, you think? T-Thank you…" I stuttered, playing with one of my exceedingly large pieces of hair. N walked all the over to me and lowered his head. I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, bracing for his lips to crash onto mine.

"Your aroma smells very magnificent as well." He whispered, his hot breathing hitting my neck; sending chills all over my body. "I love your smell as well!" He drew back. My eyes widened.

"T-Thanks… I thought I stunk like a Stunktank…" I smiled sheepishly.

"No, not at all! You have an aroma that's like cotton candy and strawberry mixed together. It's smells quite extravagant." He closed his eyes, blushing only a little bit. "You ready to go on the Ferris wheel?" He asked, holding out his hand. I nodded, taking his hand.

"Yep." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the first chapter of Alphabet Love! The word for the letter A was 'Aroma'. The one who helped me choose this word for the letter 'A' was my friend. So I just wanted to say thanks to her!<em>**

**_If you want to send a suggestion for a letter, feel free to leave a suggestion in the review! I'll try my best to make a wonderful oneshot with the word you suggested!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!_**


	2. B: B Collection

_**First off, I just wanted to say thanks to Madame Rodoshe and Artemis the Moon Maiden for their suggestions for the letter B! They chose the words 'Bear' and 'Beauty/Beautiful'. So, thank you, you two for the idea!**_

_**Anyway... The setting is Nimbasa City (Of course); and there is a festival going on! **_

_**Even though Pokemon B/W possibly revolves around America... I decided to make Touko wear a kimono! (Only because I thought it would fit and all...)**_

_**I forgot to say this the first chapter... But I do not own Pokemon!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B:<strong>__**Bear (**__Artemis the Moon Maiden__**)**_

"I'm here!" I called out, running and waving at the same time. My pink kimono with red petals made it extremely hard to run in. I opposed the idea of wearing a kimono; but Bianca forced me to wear it.

'_I think she wants me to become like a human doll for her own personal entertainment…_' I sighed.

"Hey there Touko. You look really pretty." A mean with spiky, long green hair smiled. _N_. My heart swooned at the sight of him. He dressed casually, not like how I'm used to seeing him; a white long jacket, black tight turtle neck, beige pants, black and gray cap, and green sneakers. Instead, he wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans, keeping the regular sneakers. Although he made minor changes to his outfit, he looked extremely…normal; and attractive.

"Heh, thanks to Bianca. She did my makeup and helped me wear the kimono." I grinned, twirling childishly. "Thank all the Togekisses out there I have her as a stylish, girly friend."

Why am I wearing a kimono? Because once a year during the summer, the whole Unova region has a festival. Usually, people prefer to go to the Nimbasa festival, because of the many attractions; also, the fireworks are best seen there. This is why N and I went there as well.

"I feel a bit out of place… I'm not wearing a kimono as well…" He mumbled.

"Oh, you didn't have to wear one. I wore one because Bianca pretty much forced me to." I explained.

"I see… Now what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Um… Can I go and get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure!" He smiled. My eyes glistened as I walked over to the ice cream stand.

"One Vanillish cone please!" I looked at the man, who simply just nodded. He plopped one large scoop of vanilla ice cream on a blue colored cone. He added two candy eyes on the ice cream, plus a bluish-purple licorice for a mouth. He took blue, shiny edible stones and stuck them on the face part of the ice cream. And to top it all off, the man use a same colored whipped cream on the top of the ice cream. It looked delicious.

"There you are miss." He handed me the Pokémon-looking ice cream cone. I nodded, exchanging some money for the ice cream. I immediately began to taste the ice cream quickly; but tried my best not to give myself a brain freeze. It was even more delicious than how it looked. I glanced over to N, who looked at me in utter shock.

"You're eating a _Pokémon_? Isn't that cannibalism?" He gasped. I coughed, trying to hold back my laughter.

"No silly! It's just an ice cream that _resembles_ the Pokémon Vanillish! It's delicious; here try some!" I offered, holding the cone near his face.

"N-No thank you… I-I'd rather not eat anything that looks like a Pokémon…" He stuttered. Out of annoyance, I hit the ice cream on his lips. When I pulled away, N licked his lips slightly; his eyes widened when he licked his lips clean.

"See? Isn't it good?" I smiled, taking another lick from the ice cream.

"Y-Yeah… It's extremely delicious." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh look at that!" I pointed using my free hand. I pointed at a shooting game.

"What's '_that_'?" He asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

"It's a shooting game. You shoot the Pokémon plush doll with a fake bullet. Whatever plush doll you hit, you get to take home!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Looks like fun..." N mumbled. "Touko, follow me." He ordered, taking my free hand. He dragged me over to the shooting game. "What one do you want?"

"E-Excuse me?" I stuttered, blushing.

"What one do you want, Touko?" He repeated, keeping a stern, stoic look on his face. I glanced over the rows of colorful Poké Dolls. My eyes glistened at the Teddiursa plush doll.

"T-The Teddiursa one…" I answered, mumbling slightly. N held out money for the man, and held the gun like a pro. He aimed slowly, keeping that stern look on his face; while mine heated up. I watched as he closed one of his eyes, sticking out his tongue. He slowly pressed on the trigger, and then forcefully pulled it all the way down. A '_Pang!_' noise resonated for a second; causing me to close my eyes for a second. When I reopened my eyes, the Teddiursa plush doll disappeared.

"Here you are, Ms. White." He smiled, handing me the small orange plushie I had my eyes on.

"Thank you N…" I smiled as I held the plushie. "Where did you learn how to hold a gun and shoot properly?" I looked up to him.

"I used to see pictures of people holding a gun; you know, kids playing on a game." He looked up to the sky. "As for shooting… I just pictured what I truly wanted; seeing you smile." He smiled. I almost dropped the ice cream and plushie in my hands from shock. I stared at him with wide eyes, my face reddening.

"O-Oh… Thank you!" I grinned, holding the plushie close to my body.

_**B**__**: **__**Beauty/Beautiful**__**(**__Madame Rodoshe__**) **_(Same Setting)

"Oh! Look at the stars, dear! They're so beautiful!" One woman exclaimed. I looked up to the sky, seeing all the stars glistening.

'_Beautiful?_ _What on Earth is 'beautiful'_?'

"N?" Touko looked up to me, finishing up her Pokémon ice cream. "Is there something wrong?"

"What is 'Beautiful'?" I asked, looking at her sternly. Touko widened her eyes a little.

"You… You don't know what the word 'Beautiful' means?" She asked, pointing at me rudely. I shook my head 'no' for a response. Touko snorted slightly, holding her mouth.

"_What_?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"N-Nothing. It's a little shocking for me." She mumbled. I looked at her, a little bit confused. "Well… Beautiful… Um… Beauty… is…er…" She thought for a moment, biting hard on her lower lip.

"Touko, if you bit on your lip like that, you're going to bleed." I exclaimed. Touko immediately stopped biting on her lip.

"Um… Alright… Just give me a minute…" She muttered. I nodded. "Well… Remember how you called me 'pretty' before?" She asked, blushing slightly. I nodded once more. "Well, 'beautiful' or 'beauty' is almost like that. Beautiful is something that's very pleasing to look at. Like the night sky, for example, looks very beautiful this moment!" She tried explaining. I nodded, trying to show that I understand.

"I… think I understand." I looked up to the sky.

'_I agree with Touko… The sky does look pleasing to look at…_' I thought, looking back over to Touko; who kept her eyes at the sky. '_Touko too…looks pleasing to look at._' My face heated up slightly.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"N! Look! The fireworks are going off!" Touko gasped. I swiftly looked back over to the sky. Different assortments of colors and figures flashed into the night sky. It was… spectacular. I never knew that fireworks could be so colorful and vibrant in the night sky. My eyes trailed back to Touko, who was still staring at awe at the sky.

"Touko…" I mumbled. She looked over to me, smiling.

"Yeah, N?" She grinned.

"You're be-"

_Bang!_

"-ful." I finished, cut off by a loud firework. Touko's head snapped to the sky, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' again.

"What was that N?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"It's…nothing." I muttered, staring back into the sky. A firework went off; it looked exactly like Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Look! Zekrom and Reshiram!" Touko cheered.

. . .

"Touko, is there anything else you'd like to do before we leave?" I asked. Touko fixed the Pokémon mask on her face, moving it towards the top right side of her head. She bought so much from the festival, I actually lost count.

"Mm… Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" She smiled.

"Sure thing." I grinned back. Her eyes glistened brighter than any other time I've saw her. So we sat inside one of the tiny capsules that the Ferris wheel had; number 18, I believe. Touko smiled happily, staring at the many lights below us. The scene was just as magnificent as before with the fireworks. "Touko…" I muttered after a few minutes, looking at her. She was sound asleep; with her cheek pressed up against the window. I chuckled softly. The sight before me was quite adorable. I looked over towards the other side.

_Thump._

My eyes widened when something light hit my shoulder. My head snapped to Touko. She was sound asleep; but sleeping on my shoulder.

"Auu…mau…" She softly moaned, still asleep. I chuckled again. She grabbed onto my sleeve tightly, a tear forming in her eye. Shocked, I took my finger and lightly wiped her eye. "N…Don't…Leave…" She whispered, as if she was awake. My eyes widened.

"I'm not going anywhere…" I softly answered back, patting the top of her head. _She was sleep-talking_… "Touko?" I asked, knowing I won't receive an answer.

"Mm…" She mumbled, almost as if in a response. I chuckled lightly once more.

"You're beautiful." I smiled as I patted her on her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, yes... N not knowing the definition is SUCH a cliche... But I still used it anyway. -shrugs- <em>**

**_If you'd like to make a suggestion for a letter, leave the suggestion as a review! (Except the letter 'L', I have something planned for that. And no, it's not 'love'.)_**

**_Again! Thank you Madame Rodoshe and Artemis the Moon Maiden for their suggestion for the letter B!_**

**_Thank you for reading Alphabet Love! And stayed tune for the next word(s)!_**


	3. C: C Collection

_**Sorry about the delay! I had to read through this chapter a few times, since it sounded odd to me. Thanks again to Madame Rodoshe for a suggestion for the letter C; Cabaret and Candy!**_

_**Enjoy! (Also, I'm sorry if some parts sound a bit rushed, I was working on this at midnight to 3 A.M in the morning; only to finish and upload it today.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C: <strong>__**Cabaret (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Touko!" A small group of people yelled out, almost making my ears bleed.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks. Happy birthday to me. Whoop-di-do." I exclaimed unenthusiastically.

"Touko… Why aren't you excited for your birthday?" Bianca pouted, holding a tightly wrapped pink box in her hands.

"I don't know… It's my seventeenth birthday… It's nothing really special." I sighed.

'_The real reason is, is that you can't stand the fact that you're two years younger than N, and aging up one year wouldn't make a huge difference._' A tiny voice in my head squeaked.

"Whatever the reason may be, Touko…" My mom came up behind me. "You have to celebrate your birthday cheerfully." I sighed, rolling my eyes. My mother pushed five presents at the table I was seated. "Open them." She ordered. I carefully unwrapped all the colorful assortments of boxes my mother laid out for me.

"W-What is this, I don't even…" I started. My mother wrapped me…rocks?

"It's a moon stone, a dawn stone, a shiny stone, a dusk stone, and a leaf stone. They're all stones used for evolutions for certain Pokémon. This way, you can fill up your Pokédex quicker and meet all kinds of Pokémon!" Mom explained.

"You _would_ get me something like this…" I stared at her weirdly. "Thank you for the stones..." I smiled, while my mom nodded childishly.

"Here's my present, Touko!" Bianca cheered, tossing me her box. I unwrapped it quickly; a bit curious on what she got me.

"Makeup…" I mumbled.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"Thank you." I muttered, applying the new lipstick on my lips. Bianca 'oohed'; annoying me how 'pretty' I looked.

"Here's your present from me, Touko." Cheren walked up, holding out a blue bag. He threw at me, while I caught it effortlessly.

"Ah sweet! It's that new video game that I wanted! Thanks Cheren!" I smiled, holding the small box in my hands.

"I knew how much you wanted it, so I argued with Touya to see who gets it for you." Cheren sighed.

"And what did you get me, oh-mighty-great Touya?" I asked sarcastically. The said boy snorted.

"Nothing!" He grinned. "Except for you to come to a party with me!"

"Say what?" I widened my eyes. "No! No, no, no, no! No parties!" I protested.

"C'mon Touko, it'd just be the four of us… You, me, Cheren, and Bianca! That's it! I swear on my life!"

"Scout's Honor?" I raised a brow.

"Scout's Honor!" He repeated gleefully. I snorted.

"Fine. I'll go." I sighed. In a minute, Bianca took me by the arm and rushed me upstairs; only to rip my clothes off of me and force fresh ones on me. (A/N: Bianca didn't _really_ rip her clothing… Just to let you know!) After a few minutes of struggling, Bianca finished dressing me and pounding the newly bought makeup onto my face.

"Beautiful as always, Touko!" Bianca smiled.

'_Beautiful…?_' I thought for a minute. '_Hmm… Sounds a little familiar… Oh well, Bianca tells me I'm pretty, beautiful, or captivating all the time._' When I walked down the stairs, Touya wolf whistled at me; only to receive a smack upside the head from Cheren.

"Nice to hear that you're physically attractive to me, Touya." I snorted.

"PSH. Yeah, you wish. You're like a little sister to me Touko. And that, little girl, is incest." Touya laughed.

"Little girl? I'm older than you, you know!" I retorted.

"Come on you two; stop fighting on Touko's birthday." Cheren calmed us both down.

"Fine…" Both Touya and I sighed.

"So, where are we going exactly for my 'dear' birthday?" I asked.

"Touya said something about a cabaret!" Bianca whispered, as if it was a secret.

'_A…Cabaret…_' I thought. I instantly grabbed a rock and chucked it at Touya's head.

"A CABARET?" I yelled. "Not even a restaurant! It has to be a cabaret?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, it _is_ a restaurant. A restaurant with live entertainment." Cheren explained.

"With a bar!" Touya cooed in. I chucked another rock at him.

"We're not old enough to drink, you moron!" I hissed.

"Oh poo~." Touya whined.

"Oh Arceus, please help me before I end up drunk and half-alive on my birthday." I prayed.

"Oh come on, Touko. It won't be _that_ bad." Cheren sighed.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being a little melodramatic." I also sighed.

_**C: **__**Candy (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**__(Same day, at the Cabaret)_

_Sigh_.

"What was that, the fifth time I've sighed since we got here?" I asked.

"Yeah… I wouldn't blame you. Touya is high off of Oran juice or something… and so is Cheren. And both of them just ditched us, dancing like idiots…" Bianca sighed.

"Heh, some birthday." I laughed.

"Hey, hey! Optimism!" Bianca cheered.

"I'm just trying to keep positive… Unless a stripper or something comes in wearing something that looks like a Tympole…" I snorted.

"Oh please stop at that thought, Touko! The horror! The images! Now burned into my brain!" Bianca whined. I laughed at her, who was trying to be dramatic.

"Bianca! Touko!" Cheren trotted over. Seriously, what kind of sugar rush was he having? It was almost as if he was actually drunk! "Come on! Dance with us!"

"Um… I'd love to and all, Cheren… But I can't leave Touko alone…" Bianca mumbled.

"Its fine, Bianca; go dance. I'm just going to finish the cake." I smiled, waving. Bianca nodded, a little bit depressed, and then followed Cheren towards the dance floor.

"Mind if I sit?" A familiar husky voice asked. I snapped my head.

"Oh, N! It's good to see you!" I smiled. "And sure, take a seat. It's not like they're coming back anytime soon."

"You look pretty this evening." N smiled.

"Mm… All thanks to Bianca again. She just bought me this complete makeup kit for my birthday-"I started.

"Wait… YOUR BIRTHDAY!" N shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Today's my seventeenth birthday." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Touko! I didn't know!" He cried out. "I don't even have a present for you…"

"It's alright, really! I'm just turning seventeen, no big deal!" I smiled weakly.

'_It doesn't even matter… I'm still a year or two younger than you…No present can magically make me the same age as you_.' That annoying voice in my head cooed.

"It's a _huge_ deal. I learned and _know_ birthdays are meant to be celebrated. It's the celebration for one's birth." He explained, as if reminding me. "Don't you want to celebrate something as special as you being born?"

"W-Well…" I stuttered. "I do…It's just that…"

"Just what?" He asked, his voice turning stern.

"No matter how many birthdays I have, I'll still be a year or two younger than you!" I blurted out. I blushed, realizing what I just said.

"So… The reason why you don't want to celebrate your birthday joyfully… Is because of me?" He said in a sad tone.

"Yes… No! I mean… Augh!" I groaned. "It's just that… I want to be the same age as you, N. You're 18… And I'm 17. Despite that there's now only a year between us, it's still a long time! I get self-conscious every time I think of you wanting to be with another girl your age!" Great job, Touko. You just pretty much confessed to the guy you secretly had a crush on. Way to go, genius birthday-girl.

"Oh… So it's the age difference that's the problem…" He muttered.

"Yes." I whimpered, tears pooling in my eyes. N took his thumb and lightly brushed the ends of my eyes.

"Touko… Open your mouth." He whispered. I blushed madly. _Did he want to kiss me or something?_ So slowly, I opened up my mouth just a little bit. "Don't move, okay?" His voice purred. I nodded, shaking just a little bit.

_Plop! _

"H-Huh? What did you just put in my mouth?" I gasped, swishing the circular figure in my mouth. It was…sweet; like candy.

"It's a rare candy." He smiled.

_What?_

"W-Why? That's for Pokémon!" I looked at him in the eyes.

"You said you wanted to be the same age as me…Well… Wish granted! You are now 18 years old!" He grinned. I giggled softly. "Now you won't feel self-conscious of me leaving you behind!"

_What?_

"Huh? What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you self-conscious of me leaving you behind for more people around my age?" He looked at me oddly.

_**WHAT?**_

"No! What I meant was…" I started, but trailed off.

_Oh right… I forgot. N probably doesn't even know what 'like' and 'love' is. Plus, explaining to him I was jealous about him wanting to be with another girl is just too embarrassing._

"N-Never mind." I mumbled, sighing. "Anyway… A Rare Candy alone won't make me older; I'm not like a Pokémon. But it's the thought that counts. Thank you." I smiled.

"Well… Just for today, you're eighteen." He smiled. My heart swooned. "Happy seventeenth/eighteenth birthday, Touko."

_The Rare Candy, although it was meant for Pokémon, somehow just turned my whole evening right-side up. And a little closer to N._

_Sweet; just like N Harmonia, himself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Today's was Touko's birthday in the story! (Truth be told; I'm not even sure if Touko has a specific birth date...)<em>**

**_Thanks again to Madame Rodoshe for the suggestion for the letter C!_**

**_Remember, if you have a suggestion for any letters of the alphabet, you can tell me in a review!_**

**_Just a reminder; I have the letter's 'D' and 'L' reserved for words._**

**_Thanks for reading this chapter of Alphabet Love!_**

**_And stay tuned for the letter D!_**


	4. D: D Collection

_**Finally! I get to write this romance chapter! I was actually looking forward to this since I first wanted to write story.**_

_**Anyway, I decided to use all suggestions that everyone has given me for the letter D! (Since it all fit so perfect for the word I was going for.) I'm know you'll find the suggestions thoughout the story!**_

_**Thanks to Madame Rodoshe and Artemis the Moon Maiden for suggestions for the letter D!: Date, Deerling, Daisies, and Dolphin!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D: <strong>__**Dating **__(Date and Deerling- Madame Rodoshe. Daisies and Dolphin- Artemis the Moon Maiden)_

"Fine. Say it. I don't care." I sighed.

"_YOU'RE FINALLY GOING ON AN OFFICAL DATE WITH N!_" Bianca screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears, afraid she was going to deafen me. I blushed slightly, pouting.

"I said _say_ it; not _scream_ it." I groaned.

"I can't help it! You and N are perfect for each other; it's hard to _not_ scream when I find out that my best friend's crush asks her out!" Bianca cooed, brushing my hair lightly.

"I wouldn't say that he asked me out _directly_…" I trailed my eyes over to the window, blushing even more.

"Then how _would_ call it then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

. . .

"_Touko, want to go out somewhere this Saturday?" N asked, smiling slightly. I blushed furiously._

_"Um… Just you and me?" I asked. He nodded like a child. "What are we going to do?"_

"_Secret!" He grinned. _

_"S-Sure N…" I stuttered._

. . .

"And that's how we ended here." I muttered.

"**DATE.**" Bianca growled.

"S-Stop saying it!" I stammered, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Date, date, date, date!" Bianca repeated, singing.

"You're lucky you're my best friend…" I grumbled.

"And you're lucky that Cheren or Touya isn't helping you. You would look like a Skitty with a bad bedhead when _they_ were finished." She smiled, placing one white bow in my hair. "Finished. Now hurry and get dressed, N is going to be here any minute!" Bianca threw clothes at me and dashed out of the room.

She picked out for was a white dress, the same color as a Reshiram. It was a little bit short, only coming up a few inches above my knees. I chose white stilettos with buckles at the top for my shoe choice. I wore a few pieces of jewelry; earrings, two bracelets for each wrist, and the Poké necklace that N gave me. I decided not to hook a Poké ball onto it.

"Touko! Get down here! N is here!" My mom called out. In a flash, I dashed downstairs, stumbling a bit. My mother was holding onto daisies; possibly from N. She put them into a vase.

"Touko…" N murmured, looking a bit astonished. His face blushed slightly. "You look beautiful…" He slightly whispered, only to be overpowered by Bianca and my mother's squealing.

"Aw you kids~! You should get on your date now!" My mother screeched in joy, pushing me over to N.

"Bye Touko and N! Have fun! And remember, be like a Lickitung and-." Bianca started, obviously cut off by me.

"_BIANCA!"_ I shouted, blushing even more now. "C-Come on N, l-lets go." I dragged N out of my house. Shocking, innocent Bianca would say something like that. "So…can you tell me where we're going now? Nimbasa City?" I asked.

"Nope!" He grinned, pulling out a Poké ball. He called out for a Charizard. Taking my hand, "Come on, and let's go to the surprise." He led me onto the large flying Pokémon like a gentleman. "Go!" He called out.

It was then that I noticed what N was wearing. He looked normal and attractive again, like that time at the festival. He wore a dark black jacket, black shirt, dark jeans and black classy shoes. He looked like Zekrom. Thinking about it; I looked like Reshiram. We matched, like the pair.

"Can't you give me a hint at least?" I asked.

"Um…" He thought for a while. "I guess. We're going somewhere somewhat far, so if you want to fall asleep, that's fine." He answered. Automatically, I closed my eyes; falling asleep soon after. I did hear N chuckling right before I lost consciousness.

. . .

"Touko…Wake up." I heard N's voice whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" I mumbled, rubbing my eye.

"Yeah, you did." He laughed gently. "You looked cute while sleeping. Except for the part when I thought you were going to slip and fall off."

"That happened?" I muttered, feeling quite comfortable in his chest. He nodded.

"Don't fall back asleep now; because we are here." He smiled.

"Where is _here_?" I asked.

"Sinnoh." He answered coolly. I widened my eyes.

"We're in Sinnoh?" I gasped. N helped me hop off of Charizard. I noticed that Charizard looked a little tired. N took out his Poké ball and quickly returned it.

"Yep. Now come on, before we miss our reservation." He smiled, taking my hand.

"Reservation?" I gasped again, blushing. He dragged me over to a nearby restaurant. He talked to a waiter for a moment. The waiter bowed respectfully, beckoning us to follow him. N pulled out one of the chairs for me, like a gentleman. "T-Thank you…" I muttered. He pushed out a box on the table.

"Open the box, Touko." He ordered. I slowly opened the box, seeing a Poké ball. I looked at him, raising a brow. Before I could speak, "I managed to catch you a baby Deerling in its spring form. It's quite cute. It reminded me of you somehow. It left behind; its mother wasn't in sight…" He explained.

"Thank you!" I smiled, clicking the Poké ball onto my necklace.

And so, awkward silences and dinner utensils clanging filled the air during the meal.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" N asked while we walked alongside the beach.

"Yes I did. And you?" I smiled.

"Mm…" He nodded, staring down at my eyes.

"Oh look at that!" I pointed. Something in the figure of a Dauphin leaped in the water. "A Dauphin!" (A/N: A Dauphin, which is NOT a Pokémon from the series, is a crown prince of France. I thought it would be fitting to find a similar name to 'Dolphin' and call it a Pokémon.)

"Truly a magnificent sight. Good thing we got here when we did." N smiled, inching closer to me. My face went hot every second he inched closer to me. He was standing right behind me, his chest directly on my back. I could perfectly hear his heartbeat; which was rapid. Slowly, his hands wrapped around my waist gently. "Touko…" He whispered directly in my ear.

"Y-Yeah N?" I stammered and stumbled with my words. My heart ran fast, faster than any other time I experienced. I felt his head lower down onto one of my shoulders.

"Humans… Are difficult when expressing their emotions, right?" He laughed, waiting for a moment. I guess he wanted me to laugh alongside him; but I remained silent. "Whenever they're sad or angry… They don't want to admit it…"

"N…What are you trying to say?" I tried to pry myself out from his grasp. When I succeeded, I turned to face him. He looked a bit disappointed; possibly could be that he couldn't hold me anymore

"What I'm trying to say is…is that…" His voice trailed off as he lowered his head downward to the ground. "Touko… I…I think I'm in love with you." He confessed. I caught that his face was the same color as mine; red. I was utterly shocked; speechless even. "Every time I walk down the streets of Castelia City, I always notice that there is always two people holding each other's hands and happily romanticizing in their own little world…I… Would like to do that with you as well…" My eyes widened.

Alongside with shock, there was happiness. Happiness that couldn't possibly be explained. All my hopes and wishes were finally answered. N had the same feelings as I did for him.

Smiling, "Yes… I would like that too." N threw his head up, grinning happily. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up. He twirled round and round, laughing happily. Getting caught up in the moment, I started laughing as well.

_And from that day forth; N and I were an official couple._

_And when you're an official couple with the guy you're madly in love with… You hear the screaming of joy from your best friend and your mother. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like I said before, I really wanted to do this letter. In fact, I LOVED writing it. <em>**

**_Thanks again to Madame Rodoshe and Artemis the Moon Maiden for their word suggestions!_**

**_If you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review! All suggestions are gladly accepted!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the letter E!_**


	5. E: E Collection

_**Okay! I finally got this done in under three hours! Perfect!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**maximumride123- Exist**_

_**Madame Rodoshe- Engaged and Egg**_

_**and Artemis the Moon Maiden- Engagement Ring**_

_**for their word suggestions for the letter E! **_

_**First two things are N-centric...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E: <strong>__**Exist (**__maxiumride123__**)**_

Just about a few years ago, I felt like there was no reason for my existence. I had no real reason to live. I lingered on with life, following the barking orders that my father gave me. I felt like I haven't achieved what I truly desired.

I was lied to. I was told that humans were disgusting, filthy creatures that only hurt Pokémon. I was never told that there were some that actually cared for them. I wanted, or what I believed I wanted, was trainers to liberate their Pokémon. I wanted a Black and White world; each separated from the other.

But then, _she_ came into my life.

She was odd. She looked at my oddly when I was talking to her. But I didn't care for that; my attention was on her Pokémon. What they said…astonished me. They said they _loved_ her. That they wanted to stay with her. I was deeply shocked. There were trainers out there that don't abuse their Pokémon?

So, I asked her how long she had her Pokémon.

_I just got her today! Isn't she such a cutie? _She smiled, petting her Oshawott.

She still continues to amaze me.

Every time I see her, I always hear her Pokémon saying that they love her, or that they are really happy with her. I was… intrigued. Suddenly… I, too, became interested in her as well. She continued to look at me oddly, and a bit lost, every time I conversed with her.

I told her I was the leader of Team Plasma. All she did was nod and smile. She truly did interest me.

I was told that she, too, was the chosen hero; just like I. That she would awaken the legendary dragon, Zekrom; while I awaken its counterpart, Reshiram. It was then that I noticed we were from totally different worlds. She was pure white, and I was dark black.

I defeated the Champion of Unova, with her trailing behind. I knew that this was the final battle. As I walked away to my castle, she slowly followed me. It was long until she caught up to me and awoken Zekrom. She managed to catch the black legendary with ease.

For some odd reason, I thought that something that looked so evil like Zekrom didn't go well with her. She was a person with a pure heart; more suitable for Reshiram. Zekrom fitted me better.

We battled; and she won. I was in shock once more. Her Pokémon were extremely happy, not caring the fact that she forced them into battle.

My father came into the room, hollering at each of us. He…called me a monster. I saw her walk up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

_N is NOT a monster! You are!_ She screamed. My father raised a hand.

Right before his hand connected to her face, both her friends and I intervened. Everything I believed in, all the morals and ideals that he taught me, were all shattered. He said something about ruling the world. Now that I think back on it…I couldn't believe I actually wanted to separate Pokémon. I was not fit to be called 'Hero or Reshiram'. My father challenged her to a battle. She won. Team Plasma was finished.

Her friends arrested my father, taking them away; leaving the two of us here. I talked to her for a while, walking towards the huge hole made by Reshiram. I called out the said Pokémon, ready to leave the castle. She grasped onto my sleeve quickly, right before I was on Reshiram.

_Don't leave!_ She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Right at that moment… I knew what my purpose was. I knew why I needed to keep living.

For I found a reason why to exist.

And that's how we're standing here in Slateport City; with a ring in my hand.

I _was_ Black, and she is White. (A/N: Oh God, that sounds so awkward… And racist.)

_**E:**__**Engaged/ Engagement Ring **__**(**__Madame Rodoshe and Artemis the Moon Maiden__**)**_

I was now 21, and you were 19. We've been dating for at least 3 years now. I finally understood and realized what 'love' was. And not the fake love that my father gave to me; no, no. _Real_ love. A love so unexplainable, that it leaves me speechless trying to explain it.

I couldn't believe how a guy like me, ex-leader of Team Plasma, could be here with a girl like you; Unova's Champion, who brutally defeated my father and I. This was certainly a turn of events.

You saved me from the darkness that my father put me in. I unintentionally fell in love with you that way. Not only that, but you also taught me all the things that my father couldn't. Something that even _Pokémon_ couldn't give to me either. Truly, you saved my existence.

I studied more and more on human nature. Your mother was squealing something about 'marriage' one day, while you blushed madly. So I decided to ask your friends about what this 'marriage' thing was.

Your friend Bianca just squealed. That guy named Touya just laughed, saying something like 'How can anyone NOT know what marriage is!' But finally, your friend Cheren told me what it was.

"It's the legal relationship between spouses. You ask someone to marry you, giving them an engagement ring. If that person says yes, then you're officially engaged. Then you have this whole ceremony called a 'Marriage', where you and your loved one legalize your wedded relationship." He explained, sighing. "Girls go gaga when they hear the word 'marriage'."

I asked him how to I ask someone's hand in marriage.

"Well, both people have to be at least 18 years old," He started.

'_You're 19…I'm 21…'_ I repeated in my head.

"If not, then it's not really legal; unless in some parts of the world…But that's a different story. Anyway, you can't just randomly ask someone's hand in marriage. You have to truly love her before asking the question. When you're sure you love her, just go buy a ring and ask her hand in marriage. Everything else depends in her answer."

I thought for a while. Did I truly love you? I only recently learned what the meaning of 'love' was, and to be honest, I'm still a bit confused of it.

"Love? It's the tender affection for somebody. It's almost as if you would do anything for him/her." Your mother answered, followed by squealing.

Truth be told, I _would_ do anything for you. I even get jealous when I see you with other guys, even if they are just friends! My heart aches badly… And my heart races when I'm near you. I… love you very much.

So, I bought the ring. But for some odd reason, I wanted to set the mood before asking the question. That, and Touya told me to. So I invited you to come visit Slateport City with me. We played at the beach and shopped a little.

So now, here we are; you and I sitting on a nearby bench, looking up at the stars. You snuggled into my chest, smiling happily. I knew that this was the time.

"Touko?" I asked, you immediately moved from your spot and looked at me with a confused face.

"Yes N, what's wrong?" You asked, tilting your head. I got up and knelt down to the ground, imitating what Bianca showed me. You gasped a little, almost as if she knew I what I was going to do. I fumbled in my pocket looking for the ring box. Finally, I held out the box to her.

"Touko… I love you with all of my life. I wish to spend an eternity with you together. Please, would you marry me?" I asked, blushing madly. I somehow manage not to stutter. My heart was racing faster than usual. It was a while before you spoke. I can guess you were utterly shocked. You smiled, tears forming in your eyes. You wrapped your arms around me, sobbing lightly.

"Of course N!" You exclaimed throughout our sobs.

Right then, I felt like the World's Luckiest Man.

_**E: **__**Egg **__**(**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**__(Different Setting; 4 years.)_

"Urg…" I groaned slightly, wiping my mouth. I felt extremely sick ever since I woke up this morning. N, being the worrywart he is, stayed home today to take care of me. Bianca came to visit me, hearing that I fell ill.

"Touko! Are you alright?" The 23 year old woman cried out, raising a hand to my forehead. I groaned again.

"Yeah… I've been sick ever since this morning." I sighed. "N is attempting to making me some soup right now. I'm a bit afraid."

"Touko… If there's anything I can do for you… Don't be afraid to ask." She smiled.

"Actually… There is one thing…" I mumbled.

"Whoa! I didn't actually mean it so quickly!" She gasped, being sarcastic. I raised a brow. "Okay, joke time is over. What do you need?"

"Can you go to a store and buy me something? I swear I'll pay you back…" I mumbled. "I haven't gotten… _that_ lately… and I'm a bit worried."

"Okay, say no more! When I get back, we'll see if you're pregnant or not!" She grinned. Bianca didn't come back until about half an hour or so. She dragged me into the bathroom, shoving the test at my chest. She stood outside. I waited and waited for the timer to be up.

_Ding!_

Bianca rushed into the bathroom like no tomorrow. We looked at the little white stick with wide eyes.

"I'm…" I muttered, seeing a little plus sign on it.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Bianca sang out, spinning me furiously. N ran in the room, most likely hearing what Bianca said.

"What happened? I heard yelling and-"N gasped for air, looking at us with wide eyes. I smiled at N.

"I'm pregnant N." I mumbled, walking over to hug him. I tried my hardest to not cry; tears of happiness, of course! N wrapped his arms around me, trembling a bit. I looked up at him to notice that he was crying as well. The tears were happy tears as well.

"I'm so happy! My wife is going to have an egg!" He exclaimed.

_What?_

"An…egg?" Bianca choked, trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah! You know, like how Pokémon have eggs! My little wife is going to have an egg!" N spun me around, like how Bianca just did. I was…shocked. How could I tell him that I _wasn't_ having an egg, I was having a _baby_. Oh God, even though it's been about 7 years knowing this guy…And he's still _THIS _naïve.

. . .

"Touko darling?" N whined. "When are you going to have that egg?"

"N…about that…" I sighed. It was about a month or so since I found out that I was pregnant, and N still thought I was having an egg.

"I can't wait! I wonder what colors the egg will have!" He smiled.

_You just GOT to be kidding me._

"N…" I mumbled.

"But how are you going to be able to sit on the egg properly? You might squish it…"

"_**N!**_" I shouted.

"Yes darling?" He looked at me with such wide, childish eyes.

"Nothing…" I sighed.

. . .

"Touko, darling! I found your egg! You must've laid it somewhere." N ran up to me one day, holding an actual Pokémon egg in his hands.

"N…Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"At the daycare center! The old senior gave it to me!" He grinned.

"N…we need to have a long talk…" I sighed. Suddenly, the egg started cracking open. A baby Emolga popped out. "See? It's a Pokémon, not a human…" I muttered softly, N's voice overpowered me.

"How can this happen? I thought two humans create a human baby… Wait… I _am_ practically a Pokémon myself…so… I'M AN EMOGLA?" He shouted.

"No you idiot! I'm not having an egg, I'm having a baby!" I shouted back.

"What's the difference…?" He asked.

"The difference is…is that… I'll be having a tiny human being inside me for 9 months, instead of holding it in an egg form." I sighed, trying to explain. All N did was nod, and lowered himself to my stomach.

"This is where the baby is right?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for my wife for eating you…" He mumbled.

"WHAT." I growled.

"Well, you DID say that it was a tiny human being inside your body, right?" He laughed, obviously joking. "9 months, eh? I can't wait."

"Me neither." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Rubs eyes, looking tired.- I'm glad that this story is going so well. Thanks everyone for your suggestions!<em>**

**_If you want to send a suggestion for a letter, send them in a review! I'll try my best to write a oneshot concerning your word!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the letter E! And stay tuned for the letter F!_**


	6. F: F Collection

_**Sorry about the really late update! I went horseback riding all week, and I didn't have any time to work on this! So, I wanted to finish everything all in one night, so that way I can rest tomorrow without worrying about updating! So, if some parts are a little quick-paced or choppy, that's why!**_

_**The words for the letter F are by:**_

_**First Kiss: Artemis the Moon Maiden**_

_**FAIL!: maxiumride123**_

_**Fox, Fireflies, and Flowers: Madame Rodoshe**_

_**And finally Family: -This person didn't have a username-**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>F: <strong>__**First Kiss (**__Artemis the Moon Maiden__**)**_

Kiss: (Verb.) Caress with lips.

"Cheren, enlighten me what a 'kiss' is, again." I sighed. Cheren looked at me, dumbstruck.

"W-What?" He blushed, wondering why I asked him that.

"Because I'm not so sure if I got kissed or not by N!" I yelled. Some people stared at us.

"Pipe down, will you?" Cheren shushed me. I blushed in embarrassment. "A kiss is to caress with the lips." He sighed. "Or touch something gently. Now tell me why Touko."

"Well… I was at the Ferris wheel with N the other day…" I started.

"Uh-huh… Go on." Cheren nodded.

"And the mood was really set and everything-"I mumbled.

"Okay, never mind. Go talk to Bianca about this lovey-dovey Trubbish stuff." Cheren stood up, I pulled him back down.

"No! You know she'll never let me live it down!" I whined. Cheren sighed and nodded, allowing me to continue with the story. "Anyway… N stood up and walked over to me for some reason. The Ferris wheel jerked a little bit, and he fell right on top of me! His lips almost grazed mine by a centimeter! Would you call that a kiss?" I mumbled. Cheren laughed a little.

"N-not really." He gasped for air. "I would call that more of an 'accident'."

"_OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS_!" I screamed.

"What's wrong _now_?" Cheren groaned.

"It's just that… N and I dated for a while… But we haven't even kissed yet." I mumbled. Cheren snorted.

"That's _it?_" He smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I hissed.

"Touko, N probably doesn't even know _how_ to kiss. I'm sure his instincts will tell him when he's ready, and he'll do it when he wants to." Cheren sighed, standing up and walking away. I puffed out my cheeks a little, pouting.

'_What a stingy pants…'_ I thought in my head. '_He sure was laughing about it too much.'_

. . .

_**Meet me at Accumula Town tomorrow morning, in front of the Pokémon Center.**_

_**N.**_

Hair; check. Makeup; check. Pokémon; check. Perfect.

I kicked one leg behind me as I leaned on one of the walls of the Poké Center. My eyelashes batted a few times, practicing how I was going to get N to kiss me.

_Oh my Arceus, I sound so desperate…_

"Touko! You made it." N ran up to me, wearing his usual outfit. I, on the other hand, wore something different from my usual tank top and shorts. I sighed, thinking I'm trying too hard.

"Yeah… It's good to see you, N." I smiled.

"Can you follow me?" He asked, beckoning me to follow him. We walked all the way over to the forest next to Accumula Town. N looked at me, and then swerved his head, sighing heavily.

"N…What's wrong?" I clasped my hands on both of his shoulders.

"I…Should've done this a long time ago." He breathed lowly. My eyes widened.

_Did he want to break up with me? Was I too pushy?_ The possible thoughts raced through my mind. I didn't notice that N placed his hands on my shoulders; until I saw him near his face towards mine.

"N…What are you-"I muttered, cut off by N's lips crashing onto mine. My eyes widened just a little, but then relaxed and closed. My cheeks grew hot. N's lips were so soft, making me want to melt right into his arms right then. He pulled away after a second or two. I groaned slightly at the loss of N's lips on mine.

"_That's_ what I should've done a long time ago." He mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked away, shyly; a reddish blush was extremely noticeable on his cheeks.

"FINALLY!" A roar of voices yelled from the bushes. My head snapped around to see the source of the voices.

_Bianca…Cheren…and Touya…_

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I gasped, blushing. "And what do you mean by, _'finally'_?" I hissed. They all laughed sheepishly while N stayed silent, most likely due to shock.

"Well… You see…" Touya started, scratching the back of his head.

"C-Cheren told us about how you wanted N to kiss you… So we saw the note on your counter and followed you?" Bianca answered, more like a question. My eyes adverted to Cheren.

"You're getting no answers from me, lady." He replied with an awkward look on his face. My eyes trailed over to N.

"N…" I mumbled in a low voice.

"They followed us multiple times, calling me a failure each time I tried to kiss you." He replied rather bluntly.

"Wait…Each time?" I repeated, my mouth gaped a bit.

"Yeah! Took this dude like twenty times before he could kiss you right! He failed so many times!" Touya groaned.

"So…you tried to kiss me before?" I asked N, blushing a bit.

"Y-yeah…" He stammered. I stood up on my toes and gave him a small peck on his lips.

_**F:**__** FAIL! (**__maximumride123__**)**_

_It's not like N tried just __once__ to propose to Touko…_

**First Time! :**

It was a beautiful sunny day. N had taken Touko out to a zoo. Everything was going perfect. They chatted, they flirted, they laughed, etcetera. N felt as if it was about time to 'pop the question'.

He knelt down on one knee…

Pulled the box out…

Only to be caught off by almost being killed by nearby lightning.

"Oh my Arceus! It's a Thundurus!" She wailed, quickly grabbing N's hand and quickly pulled him away. "Let's head inside for shelter!"

Out of the corner of his eye, hiding underneath a beach umbrella:

"FAIL!" Screamed Touya, Bianca, and Cheren.

**Second Time! :**

_This_ time, N took Touko out to see Wailord watching. They both had a pretty fun time. N, wanting to propose to her quickly, went searching in his pocket for the ring.

Suddenly, a huge Wailord smashed into the side of the ship, causing him to lose his balance! Right before he almost dove right into the water, Touko quickly took him by the sleeve and pulled him over with all of her strength. Being too scared that she was about to lose N, the said man took her home.

Out of the corner of his eye, hiding in a disguise and binoculars:

"FAIL!" Yelled Touya, Bianca, and Cheren.

**Third and Final Time Failing! :**

So, instead of doing something _extravagant _this time, N took Touko out for a relaxing walk. It was pretty romantic; especially when the sun set. Right before it got dark, N walked Touko home. Touko beamed a soft smile to N, a blush visible.

"Now should be the time…" He softly whispered so low. He fumbled around in his pocket for a moment; only to feel nothing. "Other pocket…?" He fumbled around his other pocket. "Back pockets?" He checked his rear pockets… "Crap."

"What's wrong N?" Touko asked, a bit confused.

"Nothing! Um… Goodnight!" He smiled weakly, pecking her on the lips before he left. _How could he forget the ring!_

Out of the corner of his eye, walking right up to him:

"Dude, you have to stop failing. Or else we have to scream 'FAIL!' all over the place because of you." Touya patted him on the back. Bianca giggled weakly, while Cheren fixed his spectacles.

"I know…" He sighed. "Proposing's hard…" He groaned.

_Three times N messed up proposing._

_Smooth N, quite smooth._

_**F:**__** Fox (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

"Happy birthday Touko!" Everyone cheerfully roared out in happiness. For my eighteenth birthday, it seems a little bit more rowdy than my seventeenth. That's odd. Oh well, maybe it's because I became Unova's Champion not so long ago. Huge coronation, huge ballroom… I think you get the picture.

But as Unova's Champion, almost _everyone_ decides to drop by at my house for my birthday.

_Lovely._

But it's not like I can stay for all day long entertaining them, because I have the whole entire day planned out to spend it with N. I don't know where he's taking me out for my birthday, but these were his exact words about it:

"I'm going to take you out somewhere in the Kanto region. That's the only clue I'm giving you. It's my own little surprise to make up for your seventeenth birthday." Was what he told me.

So far, all I know is that I'm heading to Kanto, that's it.

So as we were flying on N's Pidgeot, we flew all the way over to Kanto. It was an unfamiliar city to me; only because I've never been to Kanto except for a few times.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are?" I smiled at him, raising a brow. He landed gracefully at the ground, taking my hand.

"Yes, actually. You're…no, _we_ are in Saffron City." He answered.

"Ah-, home of the Pokémon Safari?" I asked_, _jumping to the ground.

"Yes. Have you here before?" He took my hand softly, taking out a bag.

"Not really, only in pictures and events…-"I trailed off, seeing a huge egg shaped bag in N's hand. "I told you not to get met a present!" I whined slightly.

"And _I_ told you that _I _was going to make up for your last birthday that I missed." He grinned evilly. He placed the bag in my open hand. "Open it." I nodded as I followed his command.

"A Pokémon egg?" I asked, raising a brow. He nodded slightly. "What Pokémon?"

"Vulpix." He smiled, patting my head.

_**F: **__**Fireflies (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you taking me?" I groaned, hating the feeling of seeing nothing with N's hands covering over my eyes.

"Can't tell you," His voice purred. "it's a secret." He purred slightly, followed by humming.

"N, I could press charges on you…" I mumbled.

"Hm? Why's that?" He asked.

"Abruptly barging into my home and forcing me out of my house, practically kidnapping me, and refusing to tell me where we're going. That is breaking and entering _and_ kidnapping, my friend." I replied coolly, starting to lose balance on whatever I was sitting on.

"Aw, you would do that? You would do that to your _boyfriend_?" His voice enunciated the word 'boyfriend' quite largely. I felt my face grow hot when he said that. Only because I wasn't used to _him_ using that word, because he's usually naïve about these kind of things.

"N-No…" I stuttered. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _now_?" I pestered, knowing it would tick him off.

"No."

"Are we there yet now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Darn."

"Now we are!" He exclaimed.

"I don't believe you." I hissed. He moved his hands away from my face.

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm so hurt." He sobbed sarcastically. It was nighttime, and I saw a bridge right under us. N landed right in the middle of the bridge.

"Bianca and Touya rub too much off of you…" I mumbled, trying to take in the breathtaking scenery. "So, why did you take me here? Other than the night scenery, that is."

"Impatient today, aren't we?" He chuckled.

"Why yes, yes I am." I sneered.

"Well, you'll see in about 3…2…1…" He counted down, pointing nearby the lake. Suddenly, water sprouted up from the tiny river. Illumises and Volbeats danced around the sprouted waters, lights emitting from their body. Multiple colors splashed around the water, making the scenery even more beautiful.

"W-Wow!" I stammered; my mouth agape. "N, how did you know of this?"

"I heard from an old lady that once in twenty years, Illumise and Volbeat migrate to Cerulean City, right when spots of water rises for the Pokémon to dance around. They display this for about a minute or two at exactly 8:00 P.M. Ever since I heard this, I wanted to show this to you." He smiled faintly. My heart skipped a few beats.

"N…Thank you…" I mumbled, seeing that the water depleted, and the firefly Pokémon disappeared. "They're gone…"

"Like I said, they only appear for a minute or two." He softly murmured, sticking close to me.

"It was truly beautiful, N." I smiled. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

_**F:**__** Flowers (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**__ (Same Setting)_

"Touko, that's not all of it." N muttered, taking my hand. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"Really?" I asked. He replied by nodding. He held out flowers for me. "Where were you keeping that…?" I asked softly, knowing I wouldn't be answered. "Thank you N… Wait. Is this what I think it is? A Gracidea Flower?" I gasped.

"Yep." He softly smiled, obviously amused at my reaction.

"Huh? There seems to be something in here…" I mumbled, moving some of the flowers out of the way. "It's a Shaymin!" I gasped a little louder than last time, waking up the tiny green Pokémon. "Ah- Ah- Ah…" I stumbled, reaching for an empty Poké ball. I threw it at the Pokémon, in a desperate attempt to catch. I watched the ball shake around for a few times, then finally stopping.

"You caught it!" N smiled, cheering.

"I can't believe it! I caught a Shaymin in one Poké ball!" I gasped, running over to hold the white and red ball. I ran over and hugged N tightly. "Thank you N! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated over and over again.

"It's no problem!" He smiled. "Truth be told, I didn't know that the Shaymin was in there…" He muttered lowly.

"What was that?" I asked, overly excited for catching the small green Pokémon.

"Nothing!" He grinned.

_**F: **__**Family (**__This person didn't have a specific username…__**)**_

"I caught _this_ one chewing gum in class…" An old man pointed at to a kid with dark blue hair. The kid just rolled his eyes. "_This_ one climbing a tree without supervision…"

"There _was_ supervision." The other kid snorted. He hid his dark brown hair under his hat.

"_Adult_ supervision." The teacher sighed.

"And what about those two, sir?" Another teacher asked. The teacher sighed heavily.

"Giving a speech about liberating Pokémon." He sighed. "In a Pokémon school!"

"We're all going to contact your parents."

"Good luck contacting mom! She's working right now." The two kids snickered.

"And mine!"

"Mines probably sleeping right about now…" The brown haired kid sighed. The two teachers rolled both of their eyes, walking out of the room.

"Chewing gum in class, dude? Is that all you can come up with? Lame, Mike, lame." The brown haired boy snickered.

"Shut it, Jake!" The blue haired boy, named Mike, sneered.

"St-stop fighting you two!" I small, tiny girl stood out in front of the two boys. Her lush brunette curls flowed down to her shoulders.

"Stay out of this, Alice!" Mike and Jake growled.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" A boy with long dark green hair hissed, standing protectively in front of his little sister.

"And what are _you_ going to do, Jason? Give us a long speech on why we should liberate Pokémon?" Jake laughed.

"Maybe I will!" He puffed out his cheeks defensively.

"Oh, please don't." Mike groaned.

"But we're all hurting Pokémon!" The girl squeaked out. Frightened by other people staring at her, "A-Ah… n-never mind." Her shyness took over her.

"Sometimes… You all just annoy me." Mike pushed his glasses up.

"And you annoy me, Mr. Uptight butt!" Jake barked.

"Mike?" A blonde haired woman and a blue haired man came dashing into the room. The boy walked over, only to be held in a tightening grip by his mother. She was wailing like a madwoman.

"Yo, Jake. You here?" A brown haired man walked into the tiny room, approaching his look-alike son. They both high-fived each other. Both teachers walked back into the room.

"Looks like almost everyone is here…" They both sighed. "Wait. Where are Mr. and Mrs. Harmonia?"

"Touko's probably being challenged by someone right about now…" Touya sighed, uninterested.

"And N must be working on some sort of project." Cheren finished off his sentence.

"Who knows where they might be right now…" Bianca mumbled.

"We're here!" Two people practically ran over the door, panting for air.

"Sorry! Had to hold off a battle…" Touko mumbled.

"And I hurried right after I got the message. I had to hold off from a project…" N trailed off.

"Predictable." Touya, Bianca, and Cheren all said at once. They all went off into their own little world, chatting with one another, catching up on recent events.

"They truly are just like a real family… All of them." One of the teachers smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINALLY. I worked on this for two whole hours, and it's finally done! Phew!<em>**

**_Thanks again to Artemis the Moon Maiden, maxiumride123, Madame Rodoshe, and the person who gave the suggestion for Family for their word suggestion!_**

**_If you like to give a suggestion for a letter, leave them in the review!_**

**_Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for the letter G!_**


	7. G: G Collection Part 1

_**AUUUGH... I finally got this part done! Sorry for the huge delay! So many things were happening during the last week or so, I hadn't had that much time to work on the story! Anyway, this is in two parts because, according to my word document, this was almost about to hit 9 pages. And I didn't really want to make the chapter any longer than that, (plus I still had more words to go.) so I decided to cut it up. If there are anymore G suggestions, you can ask them to be in part 2 as well. **_

_**Before you read!: I need to ask all my readers a little question. If I were to create an original fanfic, with an original region and stuff, what should the gender of the fan fic be? (Or at least, what gender should I do first?) Almost a lot of the story is the same, just genders and dialouge is different. (Plus what type of Pokemon the characters catch. So please leave a review with what gender you think I should make the first fan fic be!**_

_**Thanks to Artemis the Moon Maiden for Gold, Green, Gary , Goddess, and Gummy Bears!**_

_**Also, thanks to Madame Rodoshe for the word Ghost (But the completion will be in part two.) Also, the word Glue with be in part 2 as well.**_

**_Finally, thank you maxiumride123 for the word Give and Get. I have a PERFECT idea for that word, and it will be in part 2._**

**_Sorry I didn't put everything into one part!_**

**_Now, onto the romance!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>G:<strong>__** Gold, Green, Gary (**__Artemis the Moon Maiden__**) **_

"Are we almost there yet?" I bothered N, clutching onto the back of his jacket.

"Almost, Touko, almost." N assured me, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I can see why, I asked him the same question almost fifty times since we left the Unova region.

"I can't wait! We're going to be at the Kanto region!" I squealed.

"We went there before, silly." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I didn't _know_ we were going! Foul play by the way, N." I sneered.

"Oh look, we're here!" N called out weakly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Seriously?" I gasped, looking over his shoulder. At that second, he swooped down in a second at rapid speed. I had to clutch onto his shoulders just to make sure I wouldn't fall off.

"No." He laughed.

"Wh-what! What was that for?" I grumbled.

"We're here!" He sang out.

"I don't believe you." I pouted, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"Touko, seriously, we're here." His tone suddenly became serious. I glanced over his shoulder, just able to see Vermillion City.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" I stared in awe.

"Yes, yes it is." I could perfectly imagine N smiling right now. He lightly landed on the ground. Once we landed, he hopped off first and helped me off like a gentleman. "Staraptor! Return!" N called out, holding out the Poké ball in the air. The bird Pokémon disappeared in a second, leaving a red flash in its trace. "Shall we go?"

"Sure- Um… Are those three fighting?" I asked a bit concerned, looking over N's shoulder. I saw two men arguing with one woman; who seemed to be laughing. Before N could even reply, I walked over to the three of them. "I-Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry for making a ruckus." The girl snorted.

"What do you _mean_ everything's fine? You just tricked me into buying useless stuff again!" A guy with black hair complained. Another guy with spiky brown hair nodded.

"Then again Gold, you fell for that trick almost fifteen times already." The brown haired man sighed.

"Did not!" The Gold guy argued.

"Did so! I remember each time of it." The girl laughed.

"Is everything okay?" N came up behind me, whispering in my ear.

"It looks like they're friends." I whispered back. "Well, sorry for bothering you guys!" I started, walking away.

"Wait! I know you!" The girl called out.

"Yeah! She's Unova's champion!" Gold called out.

"U-Uh yeah… That's me!" I weakly mumbled.

"I'm Green." The girl smiled. "The dummy here is Gold; and that's Gary over there!" Green introduced us.

"I'm Touko… and this is N; my b-boyfriend." I stammered and blushed at the word.

"Everyone here knows who you guys are; you're not really all that enigmatic." Gary sighed.

"Forget his sarcasm." Gold remarked. "Would you like to have a battle with us?" Gold asked. Both Green and Gary nodded.

"Should we?" I looked up to N.

"Staraptor's pretty tired. Do you have an extra Pokémon with you?" N asked.

"Yeah… It's Samurott and Gurdurr though." I mumbled.

"That's fine. I have Zoroark with me anyway." He sighed, pulling out a Poké ball. I took out Tyson (Samurott) and Punches' (Gurdurr) Poké ball.

"Sure! Let's have a 3 on 3 battle!" I smiled.

"Cool!" Green smiled as well, pulling out a Poké ball. The other two did the same. "Go Wigglytuff!"

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called out.

"Go Donphan!" Gold yelled.

"Go, Zoroark!" N barked.

"Go Tyson and Punches!" I cheerfully called out. "Are you guys ready to battle?" They all nodded in unison. "Tyson, use Water Pledge! Punches, use Hammer arm!"

(A/N: Okay… I know the manga version of Touko doesn't have an Oshawott/Samurott [much less have the nicknames I chose…]. But I didn't want to stay inconsistent of the last couple of chapters. As for everyone else's Pokémon, excluding N's Zoroark, I don't know if those are really their moves. So I put down what I think what move's the Pokémon will have.

"Blastoise! Use Protect!" Gary called out, blocking my Pokémon's moves.

"Donphan, use Rollout on Gurdurr!" Gold commanded, having Donphan follow its command quickly. It was too late to dodge.

"Wigglytuff! Quick! Use Sing on Zoroark!" Green barked. In a flash, Zoroark was fast asleep. And I'm pretty sure N didn't bring awakenings…

"Dang it… I'm going have to be a sitting duck for a while. Touko…" N whispered. I nodded.

"Punches! Use Dynamic Punch on Wigglytuff!" I commanded. "Tyson, use Strength on Blastoise!"

"No! Wigglytuff!" Green gasped, seeing her pink Pokémon fall to the ground. She sighed and smiled, holding up a Poké ball. A red flash emitted, Wigglytuff disappeared.

"Blastoise, use strength on Samurott as well." Gary growled.

"Donphan, use Rock Tomb on Zoroark!" Gold called out. In a second, both Blastoise and Samurott came face to face in a strength contest. While Donphan woke Zoroark up immediately.

"Finally." N sighed. "Zoroark! Help Tyson! Use Focus Blast on Blastoise!" Zoroark leaped into action and took out the shelled Pokémon. But right after that, Zoroark collapsed.

"I guess he's a little tired…" I mumbled to N.

"Yeah… You did good, buddy." N smiled, taking back his Pokémon.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Champ!" Gold called out.

"Yep!"

"Donphan, use Earthquake!" Gold called out.

"Tyson! Dodge and use Water pledge!" I yelled. Samurott purred loudly, emitting water out of the ground. Donphan looked a little weak. "Perfect! Now finish it off! Use Razor Shell!"

"Not yet!" Gold smirked. "Use Rock Smash!" Before Tyson could even attack, it was blown away by a rock thrown by Donphan. Tyson landed nearby me, panting.

"Come on Tyson, you can do it! Use Water Pledge one more time!" I called out.

"Donphan, dodge!" Gold called out.

"Gurdurr! Hammer Arm!" I smiled.

"What?" He gasped, finally realizing that I still had my fighting Pokémon on the field. And just like that, it was over. "Wow… Awesome battle! No wonder you're called the Champ."

"Agreed." Gary smiled for once.

"Thanks for battling with us, Champ and Boyfriend!" Green laughed.

"It's no problem! Maybe we should battle again?" N asked.

"Totally! But I won't go easy on you." Gold smiled.

"Oh snap! We need to go meet Red! He's going to be mad if we're late!" Green gasped, running off. Gold dashed off as well.

"Smell ya later!" Gary exclaimed as he joined the other two.

"What a strange group…" N smiled as he stared at the three running off. I nodded, clutching onto his arm; nuzzling.

_**G:**__** Gummy Bears (**__Artemis the Moon Maiden__**)**_

"Touko, can we _please_ leave? The fume of all this candy fused together is intoxicating…" N mumbled, choked by the immense smell of sugar; something that he _did_ in fact like, just not too much of it.

"Just a moment!" She smiled, looking at the wonderful assortments of colorful sugar in front of her. It was too hard to decide which candies to choose! Touko carefully chose delicious batches of candy, filling her bag up to the brim. Chocolate, gummy worms, peanut butter, any kind of candy you can name were in her bag. But before the bag was filled, Touko dipped at least fifteen gummy bears at the top of her candy mountain of a bag.

"Are you done yet?" N asked, rather impatiently. Who could blame him for being cranky? He couldn't breathe practically!

"Now I'm done!" Touko smiled, holding the bag. She trotted over to pay.

"Thank you for choosing _Candee's Sweet Mountain_ today! Your total came up to about 200." The cashier lady smiled, yet shocked on how huge Touko's bag was.

"Thank you very much!" Touko grinned as she placed the money on the counter. She happily pulled her small paper bag. "C'mon! Let's go!" She smiled. N nodded, following suit. Touko popped a gummy bear in her mouth. "Want one? They're delicious."

"I'm fine, thank you. The nauseating store gave me quite an after-taste." N sighed, still able to smell the sugar from that store. Great, the smell of sugar was beginning to give him a headache. Yet, Touko was unaffected by that! And that's what really intrigued him about her!

"You don't have to be that way," She pouted. "It's just candy…" So even the sweetest of all couples 'argue' sometimes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologized.

_After fifteen gummy bears later…_

"Wow… I'm a little bit full…" Touko gasped, noticing the small amount of candy she ate.

"Well, at that amount, I can see why. I hope you don't get a stomachache." He sighed, slinging an arm around her waist. N noticed the small chunk of gummy bear sticking onto Touko's lip. He chuckled at her foolishness.

"What?" She raised a brow at him.

"I think I may want a gummy bear." He smiled.

"You could've told me earlier! Now they're all gone!" She pouted.

"Yes, they're all gone. Except one piece." N rubbed Touko's cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Huh?" She mumbled, raising a brow. N swooped down and took the piece of gummy bear from Touko's lips with his own. Blushing from the sudden attack, Touko was too embarrassed to even make a comeback.

"Sweet." He licked his lips, savoring the taste of the gummy bear from Touko's lips.

_**G:**__** Goddess (**__Artemis the Moon Maiden__**)**_

"She'll be down any moment, N." Touko's mother walked by, patting him on the back. "Happy Halloween, by the way." She smiled. N smiled back, noticing that Touko's mother was dressed up as a witch.

"Happy Halloween to you too." He replied, foreign to the holiday. His father, Ghetsis, would usually _never_ allow him to partake in such holidays; except for his birthday and Christmas, maybe the Fourth of July on _good_ days. (Which usually never happened.) "I see you are dressed up as a witch. You look very beautiful." N smiled. Touko's mother blushed at the compliment.

"Oh this old thing? I just threw it together…" She rambled on and on about outfit, which highly resembled a black trash bag. "I see you're James Bond!"

"James Bond?" N raised a brow at the woman. "Who's that?"

"Then why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Touko's mother asked.

"Wasn't the point of Halloween to dress up? So I did!" He chuckled.

"N, sweetie, the whole point of Halloween is for you to dress up in a _costume_; not formalwear." Touko's mother explained.

"I don't understand." He looked at her seriously.

"Alright, just tell people you're dressed as James Bond." She sighed.

"Sorry to keeping you waiting, N!" Touko called out, running down the stairs. "James Bond? Nice." She smiled.

N was too distracted to even comply an answer to that. For Touko dressed in a stunningly gorgeous outfit; a goddess outfit. The white, silky dress went all the way down to her ankles, but there was a slit in the cloth up to her lower outer thigh. Half of her leg was practically revealed. The top of the dress cut off a few inches higher than her chest, having no sleeves at all. She also had some sort of brown string for a belt. The sight of Touko made N blush to a red tomato. (A/N: I don't know if it's me or tiredness kicking in, but that rhymes.)

"N?" Touko poked him on the forehead. He snapped out of his reverie.

"You look stunning." He purred lowly. Touko blushed slightly.

"A-Ah… Um, let's just go." Touko stammered, grabbing ahold of N's wrists. "See you later mom…"

"So Touko… Where should we go to first?" He asked, readying his Poké ball; which held Charizard in it,

"Oh, didn't you know? There's a festival right here at Nuvema Town!" Touko smiled. (A/N: In my mind/story, there are a lot more houses and people in Nuvema Town.)

"Oh, I never knew this." He smiled, still entranced by Touko's beauty. And so were other males, as well. Arceus blessed their souls when N didn't noticed them _staring_ at Touko for half the night. But, N _did_ have an awkward feeling; so he never left Touko for a moment.

When he finally _did_ notice the perverts staring at Touko, he had the strongest urge to go Primeape on them. But knowing settling aside problems with violence is never the answer, except in Pokémon battles, he decided to use a different solution.

He took off his coat and placed it gently on Touko's arms.

"N?" She asked, looking up at him.

"P-Please… Don't wear outfits like that anymore…" He mumbled.

"Huh? Why?" A hint of annoyance was in her voice.

"I…I don't want to murder almost every single guy that is staring at you…I want to be the only one able to stare at you…" He whispered the last part; yet Touko heard it so clearly.

'_So sweet…'_ Touko thought. '_Except for the staring part. But still, sweet…'_

_**G:**__** Ghost (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

Finally, after a month after their wedding, N and Touko can finally go on their long-awaited honeymoon! With Touko being the Champion and all, it's very hard to schedule a few days off. (Not to mention, but Touya has been begging for a rematch to become Champion.) But finally, they can relax at their honeymoon at Lavender Town.

"I heard a weird rumor about Lavender Town…" N started, trying to steer the bird Pokémon in the right direction.

"Which is?" Touko asked, excited for the trip.

"That the whole entire place is haunted." He chuckled, knowing he would get a scared response from his new spouse.

"What?" She gasped.

"I'm kidding. There's no such things as ghosts. And even if there were, I would protect you from them." The 21 year old man assured the 19 year old woman. Touko sighed while nuzzling into N's back.

. . .

"We're finally here!" N cheered.

"Yay." Touko gave out an unenthusiastic cheer.

"Are you still hung over by that fake rumor?" He asked.

"No…" She mumbled.

"Okay… There's our hotel. Can you check in for us?" He asked.

"Sure… Why though?" Touko tilted her head.

"I'm really thirsty and I need a drink." He confessed, laughing slightly. Touko smiled. N helped carried their luggage inside.

"I'm going to take a nap when I get inside the room, alright?" Touko told him, seeing that it was somewhat past sunset. He nodded, walking off to get a drink. Touko walked in the opposite direction, pushing the cart with their luggage. (A/N: Too many A/Ns… But I just wanted to say that N isn't really not being a gentleman here… Since luggage isn't all that heavy, especially on a cart… Just wanted to clear that up!)

. . .

N looked around for a while, searching for that drink.

'_Not a single soda machine in sight…_' He mumbled. Suddenly, he saw a purple can sitting on the edge of a seat. He walked over, seeing that no one was in sight to claim the drink.

Right before he took a sip, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. That drink is cured." An old lady walked up to him, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"It looks like a regular drink though…" He mumbled, his whole mouth feeling dry.

"Fine… Drink it. But I warned you…" She grumbled, walking off.

"What an odd lady." He talked to himself. N slowly gulped down the drink in a short amount of time. Feeling an odd sensation running through his body, his body gave out and collapsed. He could feel like his soul and body were separating.

. . .

End of Part One!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay... I've been restraining myself from saying this during the fan fic... But just one thing I just HAVE to say. GARY MOTHER EFFIN OAK. Immature, yes, I know. But there was COUNTLESS times I just wanted to squeeze that in there.<em>**

**_And sorry if the battle scene from Gold, Green, Gary didn't sound all that good. It was my first time writing a Pokemon battle. (Plus, I had to stay up half the night just looking up information... Oh well.)_**

**_James Bond, if you didn't know, is a character seen in movies, comic strips, and even games. (I own a few.) I believe he's from Ian Fleming, the author. James Bond, I believe, depicted as a spy or an agent. 'My name is Bond. James Bond.'_**

**_If you have any suggestions for any letters, please leave it in a review! _**

**_Please answer for my question from above as well! It'll mean so much!_**

**_Stay tuned for Part 2!_**


	8. G: G Collection Part 2

_**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVAR. -dies-. But hey, at least I got it done. Sorry that it's a little bit of a late upload, a lot of things kinda...distracted me. Plus, I was a suffering from Writer's Block just a bit. But I'm glad I finished it!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Artemis the Moon Maiden for Gold, Green, Gary, Goddess, and Gummy Bears!**_

_**Madame Rodoshe for Ghost and Glue**_

_**And maxiumride123 for Give and Get**_

_**BEFORE YOU READ!:**__** I'm writing an original Pokemon fanfic soon; with an original region, characters, Pokemon, etc. Since the gender of the story determines almost the whole story, which gender should I write first? The plot is the same, just different characters, different dialouge, and different Pokemon. Leave a review with your answer!**_

_**Without further ado; enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>G: <strong>__**Ghost**__ Part Two __**(**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

It was hours before N could return back into the hotel room. That was a little bit to Touko's advantage, since no one was there to wake her up. She was asleep for about eight hours. For her, that was a normal amount of time for a nap; especially since she was up all night packing. (A/N: It was about 6:00 P.M. when they arrived.)

But when her eyes fluttered open, her favorite guy with green hair wasn't there. Her eyes glanced over to the nearest alarm clock.

"11:59 P.M…." She mumbled, yawning slightly. Her eyes widened when she realized how late it was. "11:59!" She almost shouted. "Where's N…?" Thoughts of mugging and murder swept through her mind as she thought where her spouse was. Touko dashed out of the room, slipping a jacket and pair of slip-on shoes. This hotel wasn't huge, so it should be fairly easy to find N in here.

Searching every nook and cranny, N was nowhere inside the hotel. Touko gasped for air, lunging outside.

_N's Poké balls were on the ground._

In a hurried haste, Touko grabbed N's Pokémon and stuffed them in the pockets of her jacket. She hooked his Reshiram onto the necklace N had given to her years ago.

Countless houses later, Touko desperately asked door to door if they saw a green haired man; N. All answers came up as the same.

"No. Sorry."

As Touko fell to the ground, her knees slamming hard against the dirt, tears dripped from her eyes. Her eyes darted to a large tower across her way.

_The Pokémon Tower. _A place for mourning dead Pokémon.

"He wouldn't be in there…Would he?" She whispered lowly to herself. The man surely did _love_ Pokémon. He _could_ be paying his respects for them. But he left his _own_ out on the ground. Touko slowly walked to the Tower, her legs begging otherwise.

The door opened automatically, almost as if magically.

"Hello, here to pay your respects?" A woman stood in front of her, smiling. Small beads of sweat dripped from Touko's face.

"A-Ah no… Have you seen a man with spiky green hair here? About this tall…" Touko described him, hoping to get a positive reply.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We haven't seen anyone like that all day." The woman apologized, bowing. Touko's world seemed to fall right beneath her. Her spouse, whom she just married not too long ago, was now missing. And on the first day of their honeymoon!

"Thank you anyway…" Touko whispered, fighting the oncoming tears. She walked outside, sitting on a nearby seat.

. . .

"This is awesome!" N looked at his body, seeing that he was floating. He was a _ghost_. But being a ghost, his Poké balls were discarded somewhere. But at that point, he didn't really care. He could practically do anything at this point! He was like a Duskull! But what time is it? It's dark… But would Touko be awake at this time?

His thoughts were deprived when he saw Touko on a nearby bench.

Crying.

She was crying? Was it because it was late? Or did she see a ghost? He wanted to walk…er… float over to her and see what the matter was.

"_Wait… She's afraid of ghosts. If she hears me, she'll freak out and possibly run away._" He suddenly remembered. "_If there was only a way he could know what's wrong with her without freaking her out… That's it!_" He thought, floating quickly over to her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to take over her body.

Touko, feeling the sudden coldness on her body, shivered violently. Her body felt pressure, not to mention feeling taken over. Her eyes widened, realizing that a ghost was trying to take over her; but she didn't know it was N.

"No!" She yelped, trying to struggle. But before she knew it, N was already inside her body.

"_Touko. It's me, N. Don't freak out honey. I just temporally turned into a ghost._" He thought into her mind. Little did he know, Touko's soul already left her body. That's the disadvantage of taking over someone's body.

"So this is what it's like to be Touko, huh? I always wondered…" He whispered out loud. "It feels a little weird…" He clutched onto his stomach, feeling a sudden pain.

Emotions of sadness and sorrow swept over him. N's/Touko's eyes brimmed with tears.

"W-What?" He whimpered, feeling scared mixed in with the sudden emotions. The soles of Touko's feet ached as well. "Has she been running?" He whispered in between sobs.

_She was scared because she thought she lost me. She still thinks that._

"_Lost? Was it…because she couldn't find me?_" He thought. "_She thought I was kidnapped or dead…_"

Something right in the center of his chest pained the most; his heart. He shut his eyes due to the pain. One emotion rang out.

Love.

An endless amount of love was deep within Touko's heart. It all started on that day in Nimbasa city, when N asked Touko to ride the Ferris wheel with him. Even now, thinking that she lost him, she still loves him with all of her heart. She felt as if 'someone like N isn't easily replaceable in my heart'.

N felt his body being torn out of Touko's body. His body solidified, flinging to the ground. He was human once more. He glanced to his watch, underneath all his bracelets. 1:00 A.M.

N could faintly hear Touko's voice; groaning. He walked in front of her to see if she was alright. When her eyes opened and saw her missing spouse. She opened her arms and hugged him tightly.

"N…!" She gasped in-between her sobs.

_She was scared all this time because you were missing._

"It's okay Touko…I'm here. I'm sorry for worrying you." He murmured, hugging back. He felt Touko's breathing on his neck. "Touko… I love you."

"I love you too N… so much…" Touko whimpered.

"Yes, I know." He smirked softly.

_**G: **__**Glue (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now." N smiled as he was ready to depart Nuvema Town. Just an hour or so, Touko just saved the whole world from Team Plasma's grasp. She defeated both N and his father single-handedly. But, the downfall to that was that N is leaving. He dropped back by Touko's house to say goodbye once more. "Well, farewell Touko. Take care of yourself."

"No!" She gasped, almost inaudibly. Many thoughts raced through her mind. He couldn't leave her like this!

"_Please… Stay here with me! N… Always be with me!_" She wished deeply within her mind. Suddenly, N vanished without a trace.

_-Wish Granted!-_

"He's… gone…" She whispered, fighting tears.

"_Touko, I'm right here._" N's voice rang out in her head.

"Huh? Where are you N?" She shouted, turning into every direction.

"_I… I don't know! I think I'm inside you!_" He gasped, almost giving her a headache. N then reappeared right in front of Touko. They both looked at each other oddly.

"What… Just happened?" Touko asked.

"I don't know…" N whispered in response. Why was N inside Touko's body just now? So many questions to ask…

"N…" Touko murmured.

"Yes Touko?" He raised a brow at the small petite girl.

"I feel funny…" Her head spinned and spinned in a nauseating motion. Touko's legs collapsed, onto the ground.

"Touko?" N gasped. "Touko!"

. . .

Groaning, Touko opened her eyes slightly. It was morning. Her whole body ached and even felt heavy. She was in her bedroom.

"Was it all a dream?" She whispered slightly.

"_No, it wasn't._" N's voice resonated throughout her head.

"N?" She asked, remembering what happened before she passed out. She remembered that N was in her body; just like glue. But when he left her body, which he didn't know how to do, her body suddenly felt weak; that's when she collapsed.

"_The one and only._" He chuckled.

"So… you're inside my body?" Touko whispered, afraid her mother will call a hospital due to the fact that her daughter is talking to herself.

"_That's correct. I don't know why though._" He mumbled.

"This is really frightening." Touko mumbled, hugging her knees.

"_I guess just a little bit. But it's not all that bad. Apparently, at night, your body forms into mine, and I gain full control._" N explained.

"Really?" Touko raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeah. It's quite interesting_." N sound as if he was laughing just a little bit. "_And the best part; I can control your body now, regardless the fact that it's morning._"

"What?" Touko gasped. In a second Touko's swung upward subconsciously. N, of course, was the one controlling her every movement. N took Touko's hand and patted her head.

"_Like so. And if I'm correct…_" N cut himself out. N's escaped from her body and leaped out into the world. "This is how I can separate from your body."

"Oh…" Touko groaned, feeling the same pain from yesterday.

"But I think that whenever I leave your body, your body becomes under emotional distress and go into withdrawal." N sighed, bringing his hand up. "And if I do this, I'll go back into your body." He touched my forehead lightly.

"So… It's like we're stuck together by glue then…" Touko mumbled, feeling a bit sad. "I feel awful… When you were about to leave, I wished in my mind that you would be with me forever. I didn't know that it was going to come out like this; or even come true, for that matter."

N stared into Touko's blue eyes, which were looking away at the wall. "Touko, it's not your fault. It was just sheer coincidence. Just a really weird one. So, there's no need to feel bad." N caressed Touko's cheek softly. A tear drop rolled down the girl's face; due to pain and sadness. "Are you in pain again, Touko?"

"Just a bit…" She mumbled, her heart aching badly.

"I'll go back inside your body now." He muttered, placing his hand back onto her forehead. Tears continued to fall down Touko's face.

"_I feel like a brat… I'm keeping N here, who wanted to leave." _Touko thought, feeling N's soul coming inside her body. "_I wish I can take back that stupid little desire I had… I wish to take it back… I don't want to be the cause of his unhappiness. I wish to undo this._"

. . .

"Huh?" N gasped, taking his hand off of Touko's head.

"What is it?" Touko looked up at the green haired man, the pain in her body slowly dulling away.

"I can't get back into your body…" He muttered. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel fine…" Touko raised a brow.

"Maybe… The wish reversed itself?" N thought for a while, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

"Maybe…" Touko repeated. They were both silent for a while. "Now that you are out of my body… Are you going to leave? I won't stick you to my body if you do." She muttered, looking down at the ground. She wanted to hide the tears falling down her eyes. N stared at her for a while, seeing tears splashing onto her knees and onto the ground.

"No… Of course not." He smiled. Touko's head lifted up from the ground, staring into his grey (A/N: Or green) eyes.

"N… I don't want to be in the way of your happiness. So if you want to leave, then go." Touko whimpered.

"But I'm already happy." He muttered, lowering down to her level. He rested his forehead onto hers. "I'm happy right here and now. There's no need for me to leave." Touko's eyes widened. She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He chuckled slightly, patting her head for comfort.

Even without that wish, they're bond is still strong as glue; stronger than Pansage glue, even.

_**G: **__**Give and Get (**__maximumride123__**)**_

I gasped for air, feeling faint from the battle I was currently having. My opponent was incredibly strong; stronger than all the trainers out there. Her team seems more well-balanced than mine.

"Do you finally give up?" The older teen with jet-black hair and piercing red eyes asked in a menacing tone. I shook off all the fear within me.

"Not yet. I'm not over by a long shot." I growled. The girl managed to take out three of my Pokémon; Gurdurr, Unfezant, and Pansear. The girl still had her first Pokémon standing tall. "Go! Swanna! Use Brave Bird!" I commanded, managing to take down her first Pokémon.

This girl, Rosetta Turquoise, came from a different region. I believe she said it was the Lacuna Region. She sure had some strange Pokémon. She said she was 16 years old…So she's younger than me by a year. She said she was the 'pawn' of Team Dynamite; and nothing will get in the way of them achieving their goal for reaching World Domination. She… reminded me so much of N when he was still under the influence of Ghetsis.

She called her second Pokémon, this one looking fiercer than the one before. It looked like it was a dragon Pokémon.

"Use Rock Throw." Her voice was so cold. Swanna didn't have enough time to react to the sudden move, and fainted right on the spot.

"Swanna…return." I mumbled, taking back Swanna. If her Pokémon was a dragon Pokémon… Then maybe…just maybe… I could have an advantage to this. "Go Zekrom!" I yelled out as I brought out the legendary.

"Zekrom… a legendary dragon Pokémon. That means you are one of the two destined Unova heroes then. Shocking that Unova's hero is _this_ weak." She spat icy, venomous words at me. "I will loyally… stay by Team Dynamite's side."

"You sound so unsure." I scoffed. "Why do you need to battle me if you're from a different region?"

"Team Dynamite wants me to take over each region. I have to take down the region's best trainer to achieve that. And nothing will stand in my way." She explained. "But enough talk. Let's continue this battle."

"Zekrom! Use Dragon Breath!" I ordered.

"Drakon, use Dragon Beam." Rosetta called out coolly. Dragon Beam? What type of move is that? Both Dragon Pokémon's moves clashed together, causing an explosion. Both of them were caught into the explosion, falling to the ground. "Return."

"You did well Zekrom. Have a well-deserved rest." I mumbled, taking back Zekrom. I was down to my final Pokémon now; Samurott (Tyson).

"Looks like we're at our end here. Both you and I have one Pokémon left." She called out. She only had three Pokémon with her? "But, regardless, I will not lose this fight! Nievae, finish this off for me!" She called out an ice- bug looking Pokémon.

"Tyson, I need you!" I sent out Tyson. He roared. With these circumstances, if I could just attack her with Strength, I should be able to win.

"Use ice-beam!" She called out. I smirked. Did she not know ice is not effective against water? Or else… Did she want to freeze Tyson?

"Tyson! Dodge!" I yelled. Tyson nodded, jumping out of the way. The ice-beam, though, kept going straight. It was going straight towards me.

"Touko!" A man's voice yelled out as he blocked me from the hit. The ice-beam hit the man right in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. I had a good look to see his face.

_N._

"_N!_" I screamed, falling to the ground. "N! Are you alright? Wake up! Wake up, N!" I begged constantly, shaking him again and again. No response.

"Nievae, return!" I heard Rosetta called out. I saw her dash over to the both of us. "Did he get hit by the attack?"

"Yes…" I muttered, a tear rolling down my eye.

"Touko, move aside." She ordered, I inched away as I let her take over. I grasped onto one of N's hands, seeing his face in pain. Rosetta lowered herself onto his chest, moving to his wrist, and then finally touched his neck. "The pulse is extremely faint. The hit of the attack, plus the coldness, most likely caused him to go into Hypothermia. Touko, help me remove his shirt."

"W-What?" I stammered.

"Don't ask, just do it!" She hissed. We both removed his white over-shirt and black armor underneath. The center of his chest was extremely blue and puffy. "It may be just like I thought. His heart is racing too fast, almost at a speed of atrial fibrillation. His breathing and pulse is decreasing… And his skin is quickly turning blue and puffy. But, I can't assume that this is a severe case of Hypothermia. I can't tell the rest of his symptoms with him passed out like this." Rosetta explained.

"W-What do we do?" I whimpered, afraid of N dying; especially since it was an attempt to save my own life. What was he doing here, anyway?

"Here's a Max Revive. Heal up your Pansear to warm him up." She handed me the gold-looking diamond. I grabbed it and used it on Pansear.

"Go! Pansear!" I yelled out. Pansear stretched as it walked over to rub against my leg. "Pansear, warm up N." I mumbled. Pansear looked at me oddly, but the red monkey nodded as it created a fire near N. Rosetta was too busy still checking N's pulse. Her eyes widened for a second.

"It's gone…" She mumbled. For a second, I couldn't hear her since it was so low.

"What?" I looked at her oddly.

"His pulse; it's gone." She pulled away her hand from his neck. My eyes widened, my whole face froze.

"E-Excuse me? You must be joking." I stammered.

"Touko… I'm incredibly sorry. I'm afraid he passed on." Rosetta hesitated to put a hand on my back. "I'm so sorry for hitting him with that ice-beam…"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was going to protect me." I mumbled, my eyes feeling too much pain to cry. "I just can't believe he's gone." I felt Rosetta stared at me for a while. She stood up, staring at the open sky. (A/N: They are in an arena that has an open roof.)

"_Jirachi!_" She yelled out. "I know it isn't your time to come out yet… But we really need you! Please, fix this mistake I made!"

"J-Jirachi?" I whimpered.

"It's the Wish Pokémon of the Hoenn region. It's said it can grant any wish. Usually, you would have to wait a thousand years or so for its comet to arrive… But sometimes it appears to those in need as well. "Rosetta explained.

"I see…" I mumbled, still clutching onto N's dead-limp hand.

"Please come…Jirachi…" She whispered so low, that I could barely hear her.

"You called?" A child's voice rang out. Both of our heads snapped up. A yellow and white Pokémon stood in front of us.

"Are you…Jirachi?" I muttered, eyes widened. The Pokémon nodded.

"And you can…talk?" Rosetta continued.

"To those I want to hear me." He smiled. "What is your wish?" I lost all ability to speak right at that moment.

"That man right there died because of my foolish mistake. Please… can you possibly resurrect him?" Rosetta asked for me. Now thinking about it, Rosetta is actually quite nice.

"I don't know… Resurrecting wishes usually have a price." Jirachi mumbled.

"I don't care what you take from me! Just please… make him alive again!" I begged. Jirachi looked at me for a while, staring.

"The price for bringing back the dead…and not in a zombie-like condition…" It started. "The resurrected will lose all their memories of the one they truly love. I'm guessing that's you."

"So...He would forget all about me?" I asked.

"That is correct. You can tell them about their memories… But that might take an unexpectedly long time for the resurrected to take the truth." Jirachi sighed.

"That's fine with me." I mumbled. "I just want him back."

"Is that what you truly want?" Jirachi asked.

"Yes." I spoke with a much more stronger and confident tone.

"Alright. Touko White… Your wish is for that N Harmonia is resurrected. When he wakes up in a few minutes, he will forget everything about you. You accepted that." Jirachi stated. A slit in Jirachi's stomach opened, revealing a third eye. A strong light emitted between all of us. "Your wish is finally granted." The Wish Pokémon smiled as it disappeared.

"Touko…" Rosetta mumbled. "We'll end this for today. But next time, we won't stop our battle halfway through." She stood up.

"Yeah…" I smiled. "Thank you for helping me save N's life."

"It's not because I'm nice or anything; if that's what you're thinking. I'm a member of Team Dynamite, this kind of thing we deal daily. I just felt bad that I took away a loved one from my opponent." She turned her back away from me. "Until then, Touko." She mumbled, bringing out a flying type Pokémon she had before, flying away.

I looked back down at N, whose eyes were starting to open slowly.

Through is pain-stricken face, he looked at me with such a confused look.

"Who…are you?"

It doesn't matter if I have to reconstruct his memories; I'm just glad N is fine and alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah! Finally finished with the G Collection! -crys tears of joy- Together, both of the things almost took me 20 pages (1819 to be exact.) to write. I think the H chapter MIGHT be one chapter, since I have ideas for short and fluffy ideas for it. _**

**_If any of you are wondering, Rosetta Turquoise is a character for my Original Pokemon Fan fic. She's the villan. You only get her as the villan if the fan fic's gender is male. That being said, the male counterpart for her, Jared, will be for the female story. (I chose to have different genders because I felt it was fitting.) But enough about the spoilers!  
><em>**

**_On a serious note... I don't know if I can upload tomorrow or Sunday. This is due to a hurricane hitting my state soon. (Hurricane Irene, I believe?) And if the power goes out, my laptop can only last about 3-4 hours nonstop without charging. And if this power outage is all day, I don't know if I can work fast enough to upload anything. So, regarding uploads, I think I can start uploading around Monday; when this whole Hurricane Irene thing blows over. Literally._**

**_Back onto the non-serious note! If you have a suggestion for a letter, leave it in a review! I'm taking any letters! All suggestions are accepted._**

**_So, thanks for reading! And I'm terribly sorry if I don't upload a new chapter during the Hurricane. I promise to make it up for it. Also! Read my new ToukoxN fanfiction; Silence is Golden!_**

**_Stay tuned!_**


	9. H: H Collection

_**Hurray! The hurricane is finally over! But, my power is out at my house... thank goodness that my grandparents had power and let me sleep over at their house. So, I'm all alright! Thank you for those who hoped I was alright. (I don't live near the ocean, so I was fine. Plus, I was out of the way of the tornados. I think there was talk of tornados in my state...)**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**maxeyn for Hiccups, headaches, and hearts!**_

_**Madame Rodoshe for Hiccups, Hoppip, Heartache, High-tops, and Hypnotize!**_

_**and finally, maxiumride123 for heat!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>H:<strong>__** Hiccups (**__ maxeyn and Madame Rodoshe__**) **__(A/N: Alright, thumbs up, let's do this –cracks knuckles- LEEROY JENKINS! Kudos to those who know that pun.)_

"Ha!" N made a gasping noise that sounded like a hiccup.

"N? Are you okay? Was that a hiccup?" I snickered.

"No. That was not a…_ha!_ Hiccup." He mumbled, cut off by his own hiccupping. I giggled at his cuteness right there.

"N, you have the hiccups." I patted his shoulder playfully.

"I do not." He pouted, acting just like a child.

"N, you do. Now hold your breath for about 10 seconds." I ordered.

"Fine." He sighed, hiccupped right after it. He took a huge breath and stood there like a rock.

_1…2…3…4…5...6…7…hiccup!_

"It didn't work." He muttered.

"Why don't we try a spoonful of water and sugar then?" I offered. (A/N: Weird as it may sound, this used to cure my hiccups when I was little. Now I just hold my breath cause it doesn't work anymore.)

"That sounds… weird." He groaned.

"What's wrong guys?" Touya came up right behind us, with Cheren tagging along with him.

"N has the hiccups." I explained.

"Did he try holding his breath?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, it failed though." N sighed.

"Did you try the sugar and water trick?" Touya asked. I got the sugar trick off of him.

"He doesn't want to take it." I grumbled, seeing how stubborn N really is.

"Touko, did you try kissing him?" Touya asked. Both N's and mine face turned bright red.

"What!" I gasped. "You're kidding, Touya."

"Touya is right, Touko. Kissing is also a cure for hiccups." Cheren sighed, a blush visible on his face.

"Touko, let's do it." Something in his eyes twinkled when he said that.

"What?" I yelled, my face heating up even more.

"Don't you want to get rid of my hiccups?" He asked.

"But can't we try other methods?" I whined.

"I like this method the best." He grinned playfully.

"What are you all yelling about?" Irene walked up next to me.

"N has the hiccups, and Touya suggested that I should kiss him." I mumbled. Irene stared at all three of them for a while.

"What are you; stupid?" She asked with sarcasm. "That won't get rid of N's hiccups! N, drink water instead."

"But I don't want to."

"Just do it."

"I refuse."

"DO IT." Irene snapped.

"No." N smirked, probably feeling triumphant. A vein in Irene's head popped, indicating she was mad. She took out a Poké ball, sending out a Frillish.

"Frillish! Use Hydro Pump on N!" She commanded. Frillish readied for its attack, while N was frightened. At the last second, N jumped out of the way of the water. But Cheren was hit instead. He was sent flying, hitting up against a wall.

"What are you thinking, woman! Are you trying to kill me?" N gasped.

"Maybe." Irene stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Guys! What about Cheren?" I yelled, running to Cheren's aid. He didn't look all too injured; his glasses looked a bit cracked though.

"I'm fine…" He groaned.

"Oh look, my hiccups are gone." N spoke.

"See? Water works best- _Ha!_" Irene gasped, covering her mouth.

"Irene… Did you so happen to get the hiccups?" N smirked, readying for revenge. I held him back, though. Irene sneakily walked towards Touya, trying to use that kissing cure. Touya moved out of the way, not knowing that Irene was behind him. Irene kissed Cheren instead. Both of them were too shocked to say anything for a while.

"Irene?" Cheren looked up at her. "Can we kiss again?"

I don't think I've ever seen Irene punched anyone so hard after that.

_**H: **__**Headache (**__maxeyn__**)**_

Touko growled as she rubbed her temples softly. She just finished a battle, but her opponent was loud and obnoxious. Now, she has a violent headache, which is about to turn into a migraine.

"Touko, are you alright?" N walked up to Touko, rubbing her back softly. Her head throbbed every time he spoke.

"My head hurts…" She groaned, feeling her brain doing somersaults in her skull.

"A headache?" N asked, a bit concerned. Touko nodded, but instantly regretted it. She could feel her head thrashing about when she nodded. N stood in front of her and placed his cool hand against her forehead. Touko cooed against the cold hand, feeling comfort. N took his free hand and placed it on his, comparing both temperatures. Touko's head was way warmer. "You're warm."

"Yeah… But I can't leave now… Champions can't casually take the day off." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Shauntal walked up to them, holding a book in her hand.

"But doesn't the Elite Four need the Champion?" I asked.

"We can close it just for one day. Go ahead and rest, it's alright." The dark looking girl mumbled, going back to reading.

"Come on Touko, let's get you home." N muttered.

"But… I need to stay here…" She protested. N grumbled, picking up Touko bridal style and carried her out of the Elite Four. "W-What? N, what are you doing?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

"You're going home. Now." He had a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was annoyed due to the face that Touko chose work over her own benefit and health. He called out a flying type Pokémon and flew her back to her house. He carried her inside, saying hello to her mother while doing so. He walked into her bedroom, and lightly placed her on her bed. "Rest for a while, Touko."

Touko nodded as she found no reason to disobey N's reasoning. She closed her eyes slowly, finding her headache slowly disappeared. N sat by her side, not wanting to move from that spot. It wasn't long until Touko fell asleep. And N remained by her side until she woke up the next morning.

_**H: **__**Hearts (**__maxeyn__**)**_

"N, look at this, isn't this cute?" I smiled as I pointed to a fluffy teddy bear. N smiled, nodding.

"It's adorable." He replied. "Do you want me to get it for you?" He asked.

"No… I want to save my money for an anniversary gift. Not every couple lives up to a year or two. Plus, I don't want you to pay for me all the time; I'll feel spoiled that way." I explained. (A/N: Regarding the 'not every couple lives up to a year or two' thing: I'm just basing this off past relationships and relationships at school. If you actually passed a year or two in a relationship, I'm happy for you!)

"You're my girlfriend; you're allowed to be spoiled at times." N chuckled. I blushed at the 'G' word, still not used it.

"I…I know!" I stammered. "But sometimes I want to buy _you_ a gift at times…" I pouted.

"Very sweet of you, Touko. But I feel as if I just lost 50 manly points." N smiled, patting my head.

"Oh! How about that store!" I asked, dragging him into the store. If you could puke up pink, I'm sure unicorns did it all the time to this poor store.

"I feel like I lost another 20 points…" N gulped, having a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"We're going to look for a gift, then leave immediately, okay?" I begged. He sighed, nodding. I looked around all the aisles in the store, looking for the perfect gift for the both of us. My eyes sparkled on the matching accessories aisle. I walked over, kneeling to check out all the cute items. Nothing seemed to suit N or mine styles. Everything was either too cute or girly.

Then, my eyes glanced over on two pink hearts. It looked like something you would put on your cellphone; a keychain.

"This?" N asked.

"I like it… what about you?" I looked up to him. He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"It's cute." N smiled.

Ever since that day, N and I had matching hearts on our cellphones.

_**H: **__**Hoppip (**_Madame_ Rodoshe__**)**_

"So, Touko, what do you think of this?" N asked, looking over to his astonished-looking girlfriend. She glanced over to him, smiling happily.

"It's amazing. Thanks for taking me to see the Hoppips." Touko grinned, turning her back to the dancing pink Pokémon.

They were at Vermillion City, where Hoppip usually meet up for mating and such. It's said that if a Hoppip joins your team during this time, you are given happiness for the rest of your life. But Touko didn't care about any of that; she just wanted to be with N. N felt mutual about that thought.

The Hoppip danced all around them, playing happily together. It was truly a sight to see. The sun was setting as well, making this date more romantic than ever. Their hands touched lightly, making them blush exceedingly. Slightly touching turned into actually holding each other hands, what couples usually do on dates. N looked at his beat red girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. She looked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She grinned while N looked astonished.

"Hop! Hoppip!" A tiny Hoppip flew over to Touko.

"Aw! It's so adorable!" She cooed, petting its tiny head.

"I think it's a baby." N muttered, also petting the pink creature. Hoppip cried out, smiling, jumping onto Touko's head. "And it looks like it likes you." He smiled.

"Hey there little buddy!" Touko smiled. "You want to join my team?" Hoppip cried out once more, nodding excitedly.

_If a Hoppip joins your team during this magnificent event, you will be filled with happiness for the rest of your life._

Never was there a myth so right. But, Touko was already happy to begin with.

_**H:**__** Heartache (**__Madame Rodoshe__**) **_

"Hey N, what's up?" Touko skipped over to the green haired man, blushing slightly. N's heart ached badly, causing him to clutch onto it. His face turned bright red.

"H-Hello…" He stammered, still holding onto his shirt.

"Hey, are you alright-"Touko started.

"Touko! Can you come over here for a bit?" Touko's mother called out for her. Touko nodded.

"I'll see you later, N!" She waved, running back into her house. N released his grip from his shirt, looking at his hand.

"Why does…my heart hurt?" He mumbled. Irene walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that N?" She asked, hearing him mumble.

"My heart hurts… I think there's something wrong with me." He responded rather honestly.

"When did it start hurting?" Irene asked, a bit concerned.

"Ever since Touko went to talk to me… my heart suddenly began hurting badly." He confessed. Irene stared at him for a while, giggling. "What?"

"N, that's a heartache… It's when you're emotionally nervous around the person you love." She smiled.

"So I love Touko?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Apparently. I know the perfect cure for that. You should take Touko out on the upcoming cruise in Slateport City." Irene offered.

"Um… How much is it?" He asked her, a bit nervously. Ever since he quit being the king of Team Plasma, he wasn't given his royal allowance anymore. And quite honestly, he's quite the heavy shopper at times. (Most of the time, he spends it on his Pokémon.)

"It's pretty expensive. But my uncle just so happens to be the Captain! So we can all go for free if I ask!" Irene smiled.

"Okay, thanks Irene." N smiled.

. . .

"Thanks for taking me here, N." Touko smiled, wearing a pretty dress.

"You should really thank Irene for this. She's the one who invited us all." N scratched the back of his head. Touko giggled, making N's heart swoon and escape his rib cage.

"Yes, I know that. But you're the one who asked if I can come, correct? So, I want to thank you as well!" She smiled. N's heart couldn't take it anymore. The poor vital organ bounced all around his body.

"Touko…Can I tell you something?" He blushed.

"Yeah, go ahead." Touko mumbled, wondering what N was about to say.

"Touko… I love you…" He blushed beet red, Touko did as well. "My heart hurts when I'm around you…and I hope you can feel the same way I do."

"N…Of course I do." She smiled. She brought her hands up to his face, kissing his lips.

. . .

"Go N!" Irene shouted softly, not wanting to be heard. "I'm proud of you!" A man walked up behind Irene and wrapped his arms around her waist. The man kissed her neck softly.

"Who are you proud of?" A familiar voice asked.

"Touya!" Irene blushed, turning to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm competing in the Hoenn region now." He smiled.

"Oh… This is quite the coincidence." Irene giggled.

"Irene… Would you like to join me?" Touya asked. Irene nodded.

"Sure." She grinned, giving him a kiss.

_**H: **__**High-tops (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

"Hey N! Touko!" Irene yelled as she ran over to the two teenagers.

"Hey Irene." Touko smiled.

"Afternoon." N greeted.

"Would you like to sleepover at my house tonight?" Irene asked.

"I'm fine with that." Touko replied.

"What about you N?" Irene looked at the green haired man.

"Are you sure it's alright?" He looked at her a bit confused. Even _N_ knew that that the opposite genders was a bit unacceptable; unless married or in a relationship. Irene nodded, smiling,

"It's fine. You have to sleep in another room, though." Irene continued.

"Then I don't see why not." N smiled.

"Cool! See you tonight then!" Irene grinned.

. . .

"This is my room!" Irene smiled, showing off her bedroom. Both N and Touko had the same expression, awe. "Make yourself at home; I'm going to go make us something to eat."

"Okay, thank you Irene!" Touko called out, placing her stuff on the ground. She didn't notice N pick up a pair of sparkly, pink high-tops.

"Here Touko." N muttered, rather monotonously.

"N…Where did you get that?" Touko asked, rather concerned. Irene popped her head in the room.

"I forgot to ask, what do you guys-"Irene cut herself off, looking at the shoes. "N…where did you find that?" She pointed to the shoes.

"I found them in the room, why?" N replied rather honestly. Both Irene and Touko gasped; but Touko slapped her forehead. N, living most of his life as a prince in solitude, didn't understand the meaning of 'stealing'.

"N…" Irene growled. N titled his head, not understanding the situation.

"N… Those were Irene's…" Touko mumbled.

"My brand new high-tops…" Irene hissed.

"I'm sorry, Irene." N gulped, finally realizing the wrong in what he did.

_**H: **__**Hypnotize (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

Touko groaned in her sleep, tossing and turning a bit. N laid right next to her, laying a hand on her head. It was a shock that he got Touko to sleep with him, and not the perverted way. Much less, it was a shock that he got her to stay in his castle for a while. They were considered mortal enemies at this point. (A/N: I want to say this is before the final battle with N and Ghetsis. Makes more sense later on.) But Touko thought of N no more than a friend who's just confused about the decisions people are setting before him.

What shocked him more was the fact that his own father _allowed_ her to stay over. He never allowed N to have contact with the outside world before, why did everything change once he became king?

N looked at the sleeping brunette whom he had deep feelings for. He played with her long hair, twisting it between his fingers. He grabbed the glass from the table next to his large bed. It was a glass bottle with a purple liquid in it. The purple liquid was a potion; a love potion. It was to make anyone believe they were in love with the first person they see. N sighed, knowing what he wanted to do.

This was the best solution. He knew that it was fake love this way, but it really seemed the best to him. He didn't want to fight Touko. And if she did beat him, much like in the past, he was going to have to leave Unova. He didn't want to fight, and he didn't want to leave Touko. This was that deep feeling he had for her.

Touko twisted over to face him, almost as if she could read N's mind. N helped Touko up, not trying to wake her up. He put the glass to her lips and lightly picked up the glass, drops of the liquid falling onto the bed. N didn't care if the bed was stained from the potion or not. What he really cared for was that this potion would work. (A/N: Madame Rodoshe, I changed up a part in this, I hope you don't mind.)

What N _didn't_ know was that Touko couldn't swallow anything while sleeping. So, she didn't drink any of it in the end.

Touko's eyes fluttered opened, wondering why there was something cold on her lips. N looked at her deeply in the eyes, holding her tightly to his body.

"Stay with me in the castle-forever… If you want Unova to stay the same." He ordered, his voice shaking a bit. Touko stared at him, a bit confused. The love potion didn't work on her; yet, she had mutual feelings about him.

"Okay…" She asked, groggily. She smiled at him, while nuzzling in his chest. She didn't do it for the sake of Unova; she did it for the sake of her own self. N smiled, yet his heart felt hollow.

_**H: **__**Heat (**__maximumride123__**)**_

"Why does it have to be so hot out…?" Touko groaned, fanning herself. She was sprawled out on her living room couch. Touko's mother looked at her weirdly.

"It's hot due to the Sun, Touko-dear." Her mother said sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha." Touko rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go to the beach, Touko?" Touko's mother offered.

"I gave all my Pokémon to Professor Juniper for a little mini vacation." She sighed. "Plus, the beach always ends up giving me bad sunburn."

"Well… We have a plastic pool out in the attic…" Touko's mother trailed off.

"Is it a baby-pool?" Touko asked, rather scared.

"No. Its medium sized. It's perfect for at least a couple people." Her mother muttered.

. . .

"Mom… You are _such_ a liar." Touko growled.

"Wow… It sure had gotten smaller over the years… It was bigger when you were younger…" Touko's mom mumbled.

"Maybe when I was… oh, I don't know… _five_?" She hissed.

"Well… have fun!" Her mom smiled, escaping quickly. Touko sighed in embarrassment. How weird would it be to have a 17 year old woman playing in a _kiddy_ pool?

"Touko?" N walked outside, walking right behind. Thank God he lived with her; now she doesn't have to share the embarrassment alone.

"N; go get that swim suit I bought you the other day on." Touko smiled.

"Why?"

"We're going swimming."

. . .

"Touko?"

"Yeah?"

"This is a bit uncomfortable…"

"Only because it's a kiddy pool."

"A small kiddy pool."

"Sure… Our legs are hanging out of the pool… And I'm practically sitting on your lap. But at least we're beating the heat!" Touko laughed.

"Hey look! Is that Touko and N in a kiddy pool?" Touya yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Done! If you're wondering why I wrote 'LEEROY JENKINS!' in the beginning, it was actually a quote that someone said when charging into a battle, (I believe.) It originated from World of Warcraft. It was pretty funny when I watched the original.<strong>

**Thanks again for all those who gave in suggestions!**

**If you have a suggestion for a future letter, leave a review with your answer!**

**Thanks again for the wishing me luck during the hurricane!**

**Stay tuned for the letter I!**


	10. I: I Collection Part 1

_**SO~ sorry about no updates for an entire month! I just started high school last month, so I wanted to adjust before writing more. (Plus, I was pounded with homework... And I wanted romance ideas.)**_

_**Letter I is going to be another couple-parter. Only because there's about 30 words, and this almost reached up to 4,000 words and 12 pages. So, this is going to be broken up, just like the G collection.**_

_**Special thanks to Skye Wolf for Iridescence!**_

_**Madame Rodoshe for Irene/Insane, Inside, Illness and Ice-cream!**_

_**and maxiumride123 for Ice-cream as well!**_

_**Enjoy! And sorry for the late update!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I:<span>Iridescence (**__Skye Wolf__**)**_

_Chargestone Cave; a place where a lot of electricity is sprung about._

"Come on N! Catch up!" Touko teased as she ran inside the dark, gloomy cave. N slowly trailed behind, suddenly remembering his fear of dark places; it reminded him the times his father would put him in 'time-out'. Although he met Touko there before, he was near the entrance, being the pansy he was.

"I…I'm coming!" He called out, wanting to accompany his girlfriend into the hell of the place. But then again, he didn't want to go anywhere near there. He slowly stepped inside, looking about for his brunette girlfriend.

"Look N! Don't you remember this cutie?" She dashed over, holding a Joltik in her hands. The tiny yellow Pokémon shivered in its old trainer's arms, which was a habit for it back in the day.

"No…?" N raised a brow, looking closer at the Pokémon. Touko sighed, giving a huge pout. She knew he was going to get the answer from her old Pokémon in no time. Finally, "Oh, this is _LectroSpider_? Your old Joltik that you released because it wanted to protect its family?"

"Yeah!" Touko smiled. "He looks well." She smiled happily, petting her old friend. Joltik, also known as LectroSpider, cooed at the human's hand gleefully.

"I still can hardly believe that a few members of Team Plasma threatened to harm its family…" N sighed, petting the Pokémon as well. Touko nodded, sighing. LectroSpider jumped out of Touko's arms. It lifted up one leg, beckoning them to follow it. "He said that he wants to show us something in gratitude for help protecting his family."

"Let's go!" Touko yelled, dashing after the small insect Pokémon. N sighed, groaning as he walked deeper into the cave slowly. Every step he took, a shot of electricity sprung out in front of him, causing him to jump.

. . .

Joltik quickly ran off to a secret part of the cave, which no humans knew about. Touko followed right behind it, wondering what it wanted to show them. Her eyes darted to the walls of the small cavern, seeing colorful jewels plastered onto the wall. Touko's eyes were glued to the wall until LectroSpider scratched her leg slightly.

N followed right behind, placing a hand on Touko's bare shoulder. He stared in awe to the wonderful unknown place that the small yellow insect showed them. Right before both of their eyes, they saw a humongous gem attached to one side of the walls. LectroSpider chittered gleefully, as it continued to scratch Touko's leg, eventually leaving little specks of blood.

"He's saying that since you've helped him and his family, he will give you a part of this gem. He also says that the gem can enhance any power when worn by a Pokémon. Not only that, but it looks extremely pretty." N explained, chucking at the little joke the spider made.

"Really? Thank you LectroSpider…" Touko cooed, petting the bug gently. LectroSpider nodded its head up and down before zapping a spot on the ginormous rock. A small piece of the stone gradually fell off. LectroSpider trotted over with the piece of stone on its back. Touko picked up the gem and stared at it adoringly. "Thank you LectroSpider, I'll treasure it forever." Suddenly, a whole harem of Joltiks appeared out of nowhere. Both N and Touko gasped at the possibility of hundreds of families of Joltiks right around them.

"This is my family; he said." N translated, still aweing over the fact that Joltiks reproduced this much. Touko didn't even comply with an answer; for she was too busy gawking over the number of Joltiks, like N. Instead, she knelt down and patted LectroSpider's back.

"Looks like you have a huge family." Touko giggled, tears forming at the ends of her eyes. LectroSpider looked away, blushing slightly. "Take care of them and yourself, okay?" LectroSpider answered by nodding slightly, crawling into her lap and kissing her on the cheek before running off to his family. Right before he left, he cheered gleefully, and with a lot of love in its voice. Almost at the same time, both parties left.

"Glad we saw him fine." N smiled.

"Yeah…" Touko hummed, still holding onto the gem, adoring its iridescence.

"He sure has a large family." N chuckled lowly, in a seductive voice.

Having no effect from her boyfriend using a seductive voice, "Yep." N thought for a while before speaking.

"Let's have a large family like that." He chuckled.

"Yeah- Wait, what? WHAT?" She yelled, snapping out from gawking any further with the jewel. N laughed; obviously satisfied with the reaction he received from his girlfriend.

_**I: **__**Irene/Insane (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

So, explain to me _why_ again you felt it was right to _steal_ my diary?" Irene looked at her friend's angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…" Touko and N laughed sheepishly. Zoroark, who was sitting faithfully by N's side, grunted silently; imitating Irene's action all the same time.

. . .

_Flashback time:_

_Zoroark slipped carefully in Irene's room, trying not to make a single sound. He was looking for a book; a special book that human's call a 'diary'. His master, N, told him to retrieve it. Saying something that "that she wasn't feeling herself", or something. Zoroark didn't care for the reason why, he just wanted to get the treat N promised him afterward he got that diary. _

_But there was something that he had to look out for…_

_Right in that room, both Irene and her own Zoroark were resting. He certainly had to be extremely while taking the book without being caught by the two. _

_Tip-toeing quietly, he started his search for the pink book he was told to get. The book was placed right on top of the counter-like thing right behind Irene's bed. Zoroark walked over and picked up the book. In bright gold letters, 'DIARY', was written; under it was 'Do not read!'. Zoroark fully understood the English language, since N showed him so many picture books when he was a young pup; so it's almost as if he knew it by the back of his paw._

_Right as he grabbed it carefully, his long mane lightly touched Irene's nose. She inhaled sharply before sneezing loudly. Quickly and hastily, Zoroark threw the covers over Irene and transformed into her. The other Zoroark in her room snapped its eyes quickly, glancing at the fake Irene._

_The fake Irene smiled and patted its head. It wanted to bark and growl happily, but the fake Irene shushed it. The other Zoroark fell quickly asleep as the fake Irene transformed back into its true form. Right as he closed the door, he quickly dashed out of the house._

_Zoroark met up with N and Touko outside._

"_Did you manage to get it?" N asked his partner, patting his head._

_ "Yes, I did." Zoroark answered N. Touko looked at them confusingly as they had their own little conversation._

"_Good boy…" N cooed as he rubbed behind Zoroark's ears lovingly, his sweet-spot. N lightly took the pink book away from Zoroark's grasp. He passed it over to Touko, who opened it skillfully. N continued petting Zoroark, giving him the treat he so rightly deserved; a squeaky ball and a box of his favorite Pokémon food, Poké-é-o's. In a flash Zoroark ripped the top of the box quickly and began munching his favorite treat._

_ "It says here that her birthday is… Friday?" Touko gasped. _(A/N: Friday~ Friday~ Gotta get down on Friday~)

"_That's only in a few days…" N muttered, scratching his chin._

_ "Well, we better start planning!" Touko grinned, her shoulder grabbed forcefully by a hand. "Huh-?"_

_Both N's and Touko's heart skipped almost a few beats, since both Irene and her Zoroark were standing right behind them. Zoroark didn't even care, he was too busy eating to his heart's content._

. . .

"Well…?" Irene stamped her foot.

"No reason!" N and Touko took off, running in the forest.

"What was that about?" Irene sighed, seeing that the page they were on. She had a little bit of hope that they were going to celebrate her birthday, but the other half of her became a pessimist.

. . .

"Hey, are we all ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Yo! You have your foot up my butt, bro!"

"... Touya…"

"Yes, Cheren?"

"That's not my foot." (A/N: Cheren was just joking!)

"DUDE, GROSS!"

"Shh! She's coming!"

The door swerved and clicked open. As soon as someone stepped through the doorway, everyone screamed "SURPRISE!" There stood Irene awestruck as she gazed upon all her friends and the colorful balloons everything.

"You… You all planned this?" Irene gasped.

"That's why we took your diary… We had to see what's wrong with you." Touko sighed.

"So, as make-up for missing your birthday… You get a Pokémon ring from me!" Bianca smiled, handing her a box.

"Glasses from me." Cheren smirked, trying to be funny. Irene rolled her eyes, accepting the gift nevertheless.

"A kiss from me." Touya grinned, laying a peck on her cheek. Irene gasped and blushed to a scarlet red color. Everyone else 'aw'ed at Touya's gift.

"And this is from all. You may want to send it out outside." N handed her a Poké ball. Irene nodded and stepped outside; releasing whatever was the contents of a ball. What appeared out of the ball was a beautiful Milotic.

"W-What! This is my favorite Pokémon! Thank you so much!" Irene ran over to N and Touko, hugging them tightly.

"It took us almost two days to find it. I had to trade away my Magikarp though…" Touko sighed.

"You _traded_ to get me a Milotic?" Irene gasped.

"It was quite worth it though. Plus, it's also a gift from May as well; sending her wishes from Hoenn." Touko explained.

"Thanks you guys…" Irene sniffled slightly, feeling happiness and joy overfill her.

_**I: **__**Inside (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

"Touko…?" N asked on the phone, sighing slightly.

"Yes N?" Touko grunted. In the background, N heard an _Aw Crap, I lost!_

"Are you battling another trainer?" N asked, going off from what he wanted to say before.

"Yes. Is that all you had to say?" Touko asked, she pulled her phone away from her face and yelled, "That was a great battle! Try again, and you might be able to beat me!"

"No, actually!" N gulped. "Um… I wanted to tell you that I love you." He stammered, blushing fiercely.

Giggling just a bit, "I love you too, N."

"When are you able to take off? So… We can have a date sometime…?" N fumbled with his words. Truly, he was still inexperienced with love; despite the fact that him and Touko have been dating for a long time now.

"Um… About that N…" Touko sighed.

_What…?_ N thought, having a sense of fear overwhelm him. _Did she want to break up?_

"I don't think I can get any time off for a while." Touko sighed. "So, I don't think we can go on a date soon. But listen, the first day I get off, I'll come to you."

"Okay…" N pouted like a girl. Ever since Touko became Champion of Unova, she has to face challenges almost every day. Any normal guy, who hasn't been able to see his girlfriend, would just break it off then and there. But N isn't like any normal guy; he truly loves Touko and cherishes her with every bit of his heart.

"Listen, another challenger is coming in. I have to call you back before Marshal yells at me. Okay? Love you, bye!" Touko rushed through her sentence, and hanging up on him quickly. N took a large sigh and closed his phone. He slumped backward on the head of his bed. He sniffled a few times, letting a tear roll down his masculine face.

"If only we can be together forever at all times…" N sighed. "I want to be with her all times…" N repeated, feeling an odd feeling in chest. In a second, he vanished in thin air. When he came to, he was surrounded by eternal darkness.

_Is this is a dream? I don't remember falling asleep…_ N thought, looking at his surroundings.

"N?" Touko's voice appeared out of nowhere.

_Touko!_ N yelled out.

"N, where are you?" Touko asked.

_I… I don't know!_ He gasped.

"I think… you're inside of me, N." Touko gasped as well.

And that was the truth. No matter how much N thought it wouldn't come true, the wish did. He was now inside Touko, and possibly in there forever.

_Touko… Where are you now?_ N asked, thinking for a moment.

"Me? I'm flying home. All of a sudden, I got a huge headache, so I flew home." Touko explained everything that happened the last five minutes. Suddenly, Touko's body reacted differently than before. She stood up on Zekrom's back, arms spread out. "Wha-WHAT?" She yelled.

_Well, it looks like I can control your body…_ N smirked, liking this power he had.

"N! Stop! This is scaring me!" Touko whined. Realizing what he did, he gently sat Touko down before she seriously hurt herself.

_Sorry…_ N apologized.

"It's fine… Just don't do that _ever_ again." Touko growled, her whole body shaking from the rush of adrenaline. N nodded silently, feeling foolish for doing that. He just wanted to try something out. He got what he wanted, but scared Touko in the process. "So, how long do you think this is going to last? A night? A couple nights?"

_Huh…?_ N looked upward with such a sad look on his face.

"Well, we certainly can't stay like this forever." Touko sighed. "What happens if this has a heavy downfall on my body? I have to be fit at all times, or else I can't be Champion, and Alder would take my place."

_She's thinking about work again… _N thought, forgetting the fact that Touko can practically read his mind now.

"What was that?" Touko asked, almost a bit insulted.

_You work all the time… But you never see me I sometimes wish that you weren't the Unova Champion._ N kept thinking, his emotions overflowing his thoughts. This is when N realized that what he was saying hurt Touko as well. _W-Wait! I… I didn't mean that!_

"You rather have me not being the Champion?" Touko asked, a little bit darkly.

_Touko! That's not what- _

"Fine. I won't be the Champion anymore for your sake." Touko hissed, tears slipping out of her face. At the same time, the same pain and emotions that Touko had rang through N as well.

_Touko, what are-_

Before he could finish her sentence, she hopped off Zekrom's back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that moment.

_Touko! NO!_ N yelled, screeching Touko's ears. At the height that they were at, if Touko landed on the ground, she could break both of her legs at this rate! What in the name of Arceus was she thinking?

In a flash, N disappeared from that dark place and saw a brighter light. He was outside of Touko's body. When he saw Touko's body almost about an inch away from his, he shot out his arm immediately and grabbed her wrist with all of his strength. She winced in pain just a bit, N noticed this, but didn't loosen his grip on her.

"You fool! What were you thinking?" He yelled, not having enough strength yet to pull back onto Zekrom's back.

"What?" Touko asked, as if what she did was normal.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or something? Why did you jump!" He yelled, not able to contain his anger. "Did you wanted to hurt yourself so that you wouldn't be the Champion? Touko! That's an idiotic, foolish, imprudent -"He ranted, stopped by Touko.

"I didn't jump off! I fell off!" Touko argued back.

"What…?" N gasped.

"Zekrom almost hit a Pidove, so he jerked out of the way. I lost balance and fell off!" Touko explained.

"Then… why did you say 'I won't be the Champion anymore for your sake'?" N roared.

"Because I was being _sarcastic_." Touko raised a brow. Wow, he certainly made himself feel like a fool now.

"You scared the living Trubbish out of me…" N sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry…" Touko looked down. But right as she said that, N's body became transparent, letting go of Touko. Both of their eyes widened as Touko started moving slowly downward from N's sight.

"Touko!" N yelled out, commanding Zekrom to swoop down and carry her. Touko shivered violently in his arms, scared of what just happened. "I don't think you shouldn't fly for a while…"

"Okay…" Touko sighed. "And I'll take a few days off." She smiled.

"Huh?" N looked at her with widened eyes.

"You know, from being Champion. Alder can just take my place for a while, as long as he doesn't lose." Touko giggled.

"Okay…" N smiled, with a lot of love on his face. N can share all of his love with Touko _inside_ and out.

(A/N: Just to clarify, the whole "N's body went transparent" idea isn't something that happens all the time. I was getting an idea for that happening not only for drama, but because it's the first time he gotten out of Touko's body. And again, Madame Rodoshe, I had to change a few things. I'm sorry!)

_**I:**__** Illness (**__Madame Rodoshe__**)**_

Irene groaned, coughing slight as she laid in her bedroom. Irene caught a terrible cold, and was forced to stay in bed all day.

"Irene, I'm going to lock up the house and leave with aunty, okay? Don't let _anyone_ in; especially your friends. They make such a terrible mess when they're around." Theresa, one of Irene's friends, commanded. (A/N: I assume it's a friend.)

"Okay…" Irene coughed in a quiet voice, her sore throat overpowering her.

"I'll see you when I come home, okay? There's soup in the fridge." The woman remarked as she walked out of the door. Irene was in total bliss and silence for at least an hour.

But, that was only for an hour. Her silence and slumber barged into her house and ran up her room.

"Are you okay, Irene?" Bianca yelled.

"We heard you were sick." Cheren remarked in cool voice.

"I got you some ice-cream!" Touya smiled. Irene rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get my tonsils removed…I'm just-"Irene started, her voice getting hoarse.

"Irene! My mom gave me some cold medicine for you!" Touko ran in with N, holding a dark brown bottle in her hands.

"I have some downstairs though…" She whispered.

"I'll go start the soup." N remarked bluntly, heading downstairs.

"But N! I have that too…!" Irene groaned, her throat causing her pain.

"Since there's nothing we can do, can we play Mario Kart©?" Touya asked loudly with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine…" Irene sighed.

"Cool! Let's go Cheren! And after a round or two, let's battle!" Touya smirked, already heading downstairs.

"You're on!" Cheren ran after him. Suddenly, a crash came from downstairs.

"I'll…I'll go help N while cooking." Bianca muttered sheepishly, walking downstairs as well.

"Is there anything you need?" Touko asked in a hush voice. Irene shook her head in response, her body and head aching all over. "Okay, I'll stay and keep you company, then." Touko smiled.

Just as Irene was ready to doze off and get ready for a nap, "Hey Irene! There's another bowl of soup in here! What should I do with it?"

"WOAH! It's spicy as anything!"

"MAN! YOU CHEATED!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Tell me, how on _EARTH_ can you cheat at a Mario Kart© game?"

"HAX. YOU USED A ROM OR EMUATOR."

"Shut up! Irene's trying to sleep!"

"It's so noisy…" Irene muttered, throwing a pillow on her head. Touko nodded sheepishly. Touko didn't even know that some of her Pokémon escaped from their Poké balls and ran downstairs to raid the candy cabinet.

. . .

"Here you go Irene!" N smiled as he set down a warm bowl of…. Inedible soup. Irene, who had a headache all day, thought she had nothing better to lose if she gotten more sick due to the food. Touko smiled while trying to feed Irene, who just spit everything back up.

. . .

_A week later…_

"You're sick, Theresa! Your fever is up to 102!" Irene gasped. She has gotten over her illness at least a few days ago.

"Mm…" Theresa sighed as she pulled the covers over her nose.

"Theresa… I don't know if anyone could take care of you… I'm going out today, and mom and grandma are both out…" Irene muttered.

"That's fine I-"She sick girl coughed.

"THERESA!" Everyone barged in the door.

"Not again…" Irene slapped her forehead. But yet she seemed to snicker when she saw a bowl of soup already ready in N's hands.

_**I: **__**Ice-cream (**__Madame Rodoshe, maximumride123__**)**_

"Hey, you guys…" N started, looking at his friend and girlfriend.

"Yes?" They both answered.

"Can I have a lick of your ice-creams?" The tall, older man licked his lips slightly. He just wanted to experiment of having a lick of chocolate and vanilla together. All he ever had before was that Vanillish ice-cream he had at the festival with Touko; but that was a long time ago. Since Irene had chocolate, and Touko had vanilla, it would be the most perfect opportunity to try it out.

"Sure N go ahead-"Touko started.

"Absolutely not." Irene said rather bluntly.

"Huh? Why not?" N whined like a ten-year old child.

"Yeah; _why not_, Irene?" Touko asked skeptically, raising a brow at her.

"It's indirect kissing, Touko. All guys long for that kind of kiss." Irene whispered. Touko gasped as she blushed. "Here N, here's money so you can go and _buy_ your _own_ ice-cream."

"Okay!" The green haired man cheered, happily trotting over to the ice cream stall.

"So… Do men really look out for that stuff, Irene?" Touko asked.

Knowing well enough to tease her, "Of course!" Touko, being gullible, believed it fully. N walked over, slumping as he walked. Touko wanted to punch N's arm for what Irene said before, but restrained.

"What's wrong, N?" Irene raised a brow.

"They said they're all sold out…" He mumbled. "That they're saving it for the festival."

"Festival?" Touko's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it's tonight, I believe." N looked up to meet with his girlfriend's cerulean blue eyes.

"I know what we're doing tonight~." Irene sang out as she started to walk away from the couple.

"We're going?" Touko smiled.

"Well, if we don't, N would whine about not getting his ice-cream, wouldn't he?" Irene smirked.

"Hey! I would not!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! Done with part 1! I may not be able to update for a while as well, since I'm trying to set myself a goal that I will be updating all of my stories in under 10 days... (Sadly, this is my first thing I'm working on...And I'm on day 2 already...)<em>**

**_For those who don't know who Irene or Theresa, they're characters from Madame Rodoshe._**

**_Thanks again to Skye Wolf, Madame Rodoshe, and maxiumride123 for their word suggestions! Sorry for not adding the other words! I didn't want to make it too long for one chapter!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for part two of the letter I collection!_**


	11. I: I Collection Part 2

_**UGH. I'm literally DEAD at this moment! But it's well worth it for this story! This story has almost received a whopping 6,000 hits in just 10/11 chapters! Thanks so much guys! You all mean so much to me! So now, here are the words given for this chapter!**_

_**Ice-Skating + Ice (Madame Rodoshe and TheBeginningsEnd)**_

_**Irony, Irritation, Insist, Interference, Idea, and Improve (maxeyn)**_

**_Imitation_**_**/Identical (maxeyn + TheBeginningsEnd)**_

_**and... I love you! (maximumride123)**_

**_Thanks guys! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I: <strong>__**Ice-Skating + Ice**_(Madame Rodoshe + TheBeginingsEnd)

Ice-skating, ugh. Even the thought of it can make me cringe ever so much. I don't even know why I dislike it so much. Maybe it's because no matter _what_ I do, I always fall on my ass. That or maybe I was skating with my father when I was young, and I got scared or something. So many possible possibilities that I can't even explain right now.

So… What am I even going to a skating rink in the first place? In normal occasions, I would be glad enough to decline everyone's offer. Maybe it was because N asked me to, and I just can't resist his puppy eyes of his. God, why on _Earth_ did I teach him how to do that?

Well, I felt bad that N never really skated in his life, plus many other things that his messed-up father never allowed him to do. The guy has serious problems, but as long as I'm around, everything will be all right.

But, I would _never_ agree to skate alone with N… who may need a lesson or two. We need something with us, just so in case we fall, we won't look like idiots when we're just sitting in the middle of the arena, stumbling on getting up. That's… not really a pretty picture, now that I think about it.

In the end, Theresa, Touya, Irene, and Chelsea agreed to come in the end. Cheren has the same problem as I do with skating, and that's how we're close buddies. Bianca on the other hand had ballet practice, and now I'm wishing that I was with her. Because the second we got our shoes on, everyone except N ditched me! Oh Arceus help me now!

"Seems like everyone is having a fun time." N smirked as he held tightly onto my hand. Protesting so much to this, I remained seated on the benches out of the arena. I knew what he was thinking, "_When are we going to skate? When are we gonna have fun like everyone else?"… _"So… when are we joining them?" Wow, I must be a mind reader. Or it could be due to the fact that his pleading face told it all.

"Um… Whenever." I mumbled lowly, letting my tight hat cover most of my head.

Taking the situation quickly, "Let's go now!"

"_Now?_" I gasped, yanking N's hand before he ran to the arena.

"Why?" N asked, tilting his head cutely. "Is there something wrong, Touko?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm completely….alright." I sighed. Why isn't this day over with? I glanced over to the others in the group. Chelsea slipped and fell on her knees onto the ice while Theresa giggled at her, skating by her skillfully. Touya was teaching Irene how to skate. I distinct fully remember that Irene _did_ say that she didn't know how to skate. Lucky her…She has someone to depend on. And here I am, being depended on N.

"Touko, is it that you don't know how to skate? Maybe that's why you're reluctant to going-"N murmured with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"No!" I cut him off almost immediately. I flipped my, unusually, let-down hair over to one side. "I'm just having…cramps right now."

"Are you sure that's it? If that's the case, I can take you home right now…" N sighed, looking down at me. Never in such a long time did I see N make a face like he did just now. It was so sad, so remorseful. It's like making a little child cry; and N was pretty much like a little kid with his ignorance. Arceus! I feel so bad just by _looking _at the older man.

Pondering before I could answer, "I think my cramps are going away." At the very instant I said that, N looked up to me with brightened eyes.

"You sure?" N gasped, speaking a little too quickly to my liking. I nodded, tugging the shoes on. N cheered in glee, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to my doom. Maybe I'm being a little too over-dramatic.

While attempting to show N that I knew how to skate, my eyes always wandered back to Touya and Irene. Every time I looked at them, I would always see them laughing so happily. For those seldom moments, Touya decided to take lead in these types of situations. An odd burning sensation in my gut boiled within me, wanting and desiring that type of scenario with N.

It's only natural, right? In normal situations, most guys take lead and help out their girlfriends. But in every case that N and I have been in… it's the exact opposite. Instead of the guy being Mr. Prince Charming; it's me.

"Touko." N growled in a low tone, so low I didn't even notice. "Touko." He repeated once more, still in that low, unrecognizable tone. He suddenly jolted and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the rink.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him with widened eyes. N looked down at me with a scornful look, as if I did something entirely _wrong_.

"I should be the one asking you the same question. You look like you're having the worst time in your life." N mumbled. Only in serious occasions N acts like this. "If you didn't like ice-skating, you should've told me."

"It's not as if I don't _like_ it… I'm downright _afraid_ of it." I confessed.

"Childhood trauma?" N asked. I nodded silently. Him hitting the bull's-eye quite shocked me. "Well… If it's that… then I think I can get you out of that phobia." My green haired boyfriend smiled, holding both of my hands tightly.

"And what would that be?" I grinned alongside him. I think I have a pretty clear idea on what he has in mind… Slowly, N walked backwards into the arena again. Still holding me close, he slowly started moving. His heartbeat was close to my face, soothing my own heart down by a thousand.

I looked back up at N, seeing him having the time of his life. Who knew the guy could actually skate? Must've been a skill that he was forced to learn because of that father of his. As he held me close in his arms, he did little tiny twirls, spinning us back and forth.

"Still afraid?" The large man inquired, pausing for only a second.

"As long as you're here with me… I'll be fine." I smiled a warm smile, hugging him especially close to my body. And that day forth, I was never really scared of ice skating as long as N was there with me.

"Hey Touko, want to go snowboarding with my parents next weekend up in Snowpoint City?" Touya asked me one day.

Now snowboarding is something we need to work on just a little bit.

_**I: **__**Irony **_(maxeyn)

(Note: For anyone, no matter what order, who can provide the name of the short story which I based this part off of, you get a special kudos in the next chapter!)

"Oh, look. It's Christmas tomorrow." My wonderful wife, Touko, sighed. Was she upset about something? But I thought Christmas was an amazing feeling of happiness and sharing? Touko looked up at me from her teacup, with a downtrodden look.

"Is everything alright, love?" I asked, tilting my head as I chewed on a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Yes, yes. Everything is perfect. It's just that…" Touko looked down to the ground. "N, do you think we should be able to provide each other a gift this year?"

Chuckling and standing up to kiss her forehead, "Now don't you worry, I already have your gift ready for you to open on Christmas morning."

"Really?" Touko gasped, her eyes looking at me in shock.

"Yes… now, go get ready for work or else you'll be late." I softly commanded, allowing my wife to scurry upstairs. I walked upstairs slowly after her, changing into a more casual outfit than pajamas.

In reality, I never even got Touko _anything_. And Christmas is literally tomorrow. And, literally, I have no time whatsoever to go out and find the perfect gift for my wife. And it's not just the time, but also the _money_. Lately, we spent a little too much Pokédollars on ourselves, and now is forced to go on a strict money-diet. But I feel like I should get her at least _something_, you know? She's so precious to me, and I just feel like I should show my appreciation towards her.

And so, in desperation, I had to sell my most valuable item… My father's 100 carat old time watch. He had this handed down to him when he was a child and the same thing with his own father. I had about 60,000 Pokédollars on me now, considering that the seller sold me 600 Pokédollars for each carat. I'm sure that if I had money left over, we could pay the rest of our bills and place it in our savings.

Well, I have the money…Now what? Looking almost all around the region, I managed to find Touko a cute set of hair accessories for her hair. It had almost every single type of Pokémon on there, even Oshawott. It was a bit pricy, taking down half as much I earned. But, it's well worth it. Wrapping it up, I went home ready to see my wife to give her the present.

"Touko… I'm home-AUGHA!" I yelled, jumping in the air when I walked into the kitchen of our apartment. There she stood… my beautiful wife with a short bob of a hairstyle. Her long, luscious, beautiful hair was chopped off into a boyish haircut. "Who did this to you?"

"I did… I sold off most of my hair to find you a present." Touko sighed. My gift… my gift was ruined. It's no use showing it to her now. Touko walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small, silver box. "Merry Christmas Eve." She smiled, handing me the gift. I slowly unwrapped it. Seeing what she got me.

Smiling, "And here's mine." I pulled out her useless gift, and handed it to her. She did the same as I did with unwrapping her gift from me. Touko gasped and laughed at the same time when she opened up the box.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She laughed.

"Thanks for the watch strand…" I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"And thank you for the hair accessories." She sniffed, a single tear drop rolling down her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Eve, dear." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

_**I: **__**Irritation **_(maxeyn)

"Augh! That stupid, idiotic moron! I hope he spends his afterlife chilling with Darkrai!" I yelled loudly, kicking the side of my king sized bed.

"What's wrong, darling?" N looked up at me from his armchair with a confused look on his face.

"Stupid jerk cut me off while riding home today! I could've got into an accident because of this moron!" I hissed.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" The older green haired man gasped, holding onto me.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just need a moment to lie down… Can you get me a cup of tea, sweetie?" I politely asked, trying to cool down.

"Anything for you, love." N kissed my hand.

A few moments, I finally laid down in my bed, trying to catch up a well needed rest. Well, that idiot from before wasn't the only thing that really ticked me off. It all started when I spilt hot coffee all over me in the morning… I tripped while trying to get on my bike to go to the Elite Four…and I forgot to pack lunch and was forced to eat…Shauntal's cooking…

Let's just say, it's been a real bad day, shall we?

Almost falling asleep, "DEEEAAARRRR!" N yelled out, causing me to fall out of my bed in a sudden jolt. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I needed to be awake." I groaned, holding the top of my head. "Now, what is it?"

"Where's the tea pouches?" N asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. Is this man joking me? Oh well, I love him anyway.

Getting up without a word, "Don't worry, I'll get it. Can you draw my bath?" I sighed. N nodded, quickly running off to the bathroom. Sighing, I walked towards the kitchen. I quickly poured the hot water into a cup and soaked a tea bag into it. Before I could take a tiny sip, I heard N's voice from a distance.

"Touko! I drew you the bath!" N yelled out, running to me. I smiled, thanking him. "Here it is!" He grinned, pulling out a picture of a bathtub…and a poorly drawn one, too.

"No dear, I meant… turn on the bath for me." I sighed, my irritation growing. N gasped silently, running back to the bathroom. Finishing my now cold tea, I heard N call for me again. "Is it ready?"

"Yep, water is on and everything." N kissed me on the cheek, awaiting appraisement.

"Good boy, thank you." I cooed. I swiftly stripped the second N left the room and took a tiny dip into the water. Suddenly, I yelped and jolted back. The water was freezing cold! I fell backwards and hit my back against the wall, causing a few toilet paper towel rolls to fall on my face. "N!" I shouted.

"Yes dear? Finished with your bath already?" He innocently peered in.

Sighing and grumbling at the same time, "I'm staying at my mother's house for the night."

"But why?" N gasped.

"Because I need a moment of relaxing peace." I grumbled. "I love you and all, but my sanity is about to snap right about now."

"Well, have a fun time!" He laughed.

The man can seriously worry me sometimes…

_**I:**__** Imitation/Identical **_(maxeyn + TheBeginningsEnd) 

"So, you understand the bet, right N?" Touya asked me with a stern voice. I just looked at him seriously.

"Yes." I simply answered, brushing my hair back.

"No matter what, you must copy every single thing that Touko does today." Touya smirked, brushing my hair into a high ponytail.

"Yes." I repeated, fixing my black vest.

"Oh, look- here she comes." Touya sneered, quickly jumping out from behind me.

"Hey guys what's up?" Touko smiled, but her face snapped into something filled with confusion. "What the hell…"

"Hey guy's what's up?" I copycatted, even copying her facial expressions. "What the hell…"

"What the hell did you make him do, Touya?" Touko ran over and pulled him up by his collar. "He's speaking and looking like me!"

"What the hell did you make him do, Touya?" I ran over to Touya, and pulled him by his back collars.

"N! N! Stop this now!" Touya whined.

"But you said that under no circumstance…" I mumbled softly to his ear.

"What are you two talking about?" Touko looked at us suspiciously.

"What are you two talking about?" I repeated her. Both of us sighed.

"N! I CAN'T _BREATHE_ WHEN BOTH OF YOU ARE HOLDING ME UP IN THE AIR LIKE THAT!" Touya screamed, gasping for air.

"Oh… sorry." Both Touko and I said at the same time, letting N down.

"So, explain before I knock the heck of you." Touko threatened, holding a fist.

"So, explain before I knock the heck of you." I mimicked, holding a fist.

"N has to copy you for the rest of the day, or else he'll lose the bet." Touya explained. "Which is if you have the endurance to deal with yourself all day. And if loses, he has to pay for my food for an entire month."

"You idiot!" Touko growled, smacking Touya upside the head. I followed suit. "Well, this could be interesting…"

"Well, this could be interesting…?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"Dear Arceus…" Touya gulped.

_**I: **__**Insist **_(maxeyn)

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, N." Touko smiled.

"It's no problem, my love." N cooed, ruffling her neatly straightened hair. Both of them swiftly walked up to the double sided doors of the restaurant.

"Here, I got the door." Touko offered.

"No, no. I'm the gentleman, I've got the door." N came back, refusing to give up his post.

"Oh, but I insist." Touko giggled weakly. She could see that upcoming people were giving them odd looks. One of them was Cheren, she noted.

"But honey, _I_ insist." N continued, still refusing to give up. Touko sighed, allowing the man to win just this once.

After the dinner was served and completely eaten, enjoyed each other's company while they were waiting for the bill. Like on cue, the waiter promptly walked to their table and set down the envelope.

"I got this." N assured.

"But you got the door when we got here. Let me pay." Touko puffed out her cheeks.

"It was common manners, Touko." N sighed, not wanting to lose this time either. This was his treat for taking out his girlfriend to the town.

"Still… I insist."

"I insist too!"

"Sorry honey, you're not winning this time." Touko stuck out her tongue cutely as she place the money in the bill already.

"You win this time!" N puffed out his cheeks.

_**I: **__**Interference **_(maxeyn)

"Oh? Looks like I'm going through…tunnel…can't…speak…anymore! Bye!" I yelled out as I quickly hung up the phone.

"Touko, we weren't going under a tunnel…" N pondered as we were walking through a park.

"I know… but I had an unpleasant talk with my cousin, and I had to find a way to hang up without being rude." I looked down, ashamed.

"Well, that was still rude, Touko." N scolded. Weird, N was the 'adult' in the situation. Usually, I am.

"Yeah, but just saying 'You know what, you're annoying me, bye' is quite insulting as well." I came back.

"Well, maybe said in a nicer tone…" N groaned.

"True." I sighed. "But this woman is seriously ticking me off to my last nerve."

"Touko…"

"I mean, listen! She's was just talking non-stop about her not even conceived children! How stupid is that!" I hissed.

"Touko…"

"And she was gloating about the husband she has! And he's the one who leaves the house almost every single night!"

"Touko…"

"And worst of all… She WON'T STOP TALKING-"

"Oh no! We're…breaking… up… Going…through…a tunnel… bye!" N snickered, walking ahead of me.

"You jerk!" I yelled out to him.

_**I: **__**Idea**_ (maxeyn)

"Okay Touko, think." The brunette groaned while sitting at her desk, hands tearing out her hair. "It's easy to come up an idea with a story! Every college student can do it!"

"Talking to yourself again?" Touya snickered.

"Touya!" The female brunette yelled. "I am not talking to myself!"

"Okay Touko, think." Touya teased with a high pitched voice to sound like Touko's herself. The said girl rolled her eyes as he continued. "I'm a troubled college girl who loves talking to herself and rejects it whenever someone points it out!"

"Oh shut up." She hissed, throwing a nearby pillow at him.

"Hey, where's N?" Touya asked. "I got this new game, and I've been itching to play it with him.

"Like I know," Touko rolled her eyes again. "He's been gone all afternoon. Now if you don't mind…"

"So, what's _your_ problem? You're crankier than usual." The lighter brunette haired man inquired, honestly worried about his close cousin.

"For an English assignment, I have to make a one chapter story about my heart or something like that." The girl explained, slamming her head on the desk.

"Deep, bro." Touya sympathized, snacking on a nearby chip bag.

"Can you help me?"

"With your _heart_? Pshaw!" The boy snickered.

"Oh come one!" She whined.

"Why don't you write about something sci-fi?"

"Eww…"

"Mystery?"

"That's my weak point."

"Friendship?"

"Too overdone and I don't think I can elaborate on that topic."

"Horror?"

"I'll cry myself to sleep."

"Um… Why don't you just write about N?" Touya offered.

"Write about N?" Touko repeated.

"Yeah… just say how much you loved him, and how much he changed your heart. Physically and mentally, I mean." The brunette boy shrugged.

In a flash, the girl's eyes widened up in joy. She quickly jumped over and tightly hugged her cousin, "You're a genius!"

"Naturally am. Hey, when you're done…want to play the game with me?" The cousin asked.

"Sure thing, now that you helped me!" The girl smiled.

When the grading was in… Touko received an A for her assignment! The warmth and love conveyed in her writing really moved her teacher.

"Thank you, honey." Touko smiled, kissing her boyfriend gently.

"Uh… for what?" N looked at her with a confused look.

_**I:**__** Improve **_(maxeyn)

_**Ever since the day I met you, you truly changed me on my outlook on the world. **_

**You made me accept for other people's cruelties.**

_You made me smile._

_**You just made everything worthwhile.**_

_**When I met you, we were mortal enemies from the start.**_

**With your tiny short shorts,**

_And your irresistible white long shirt._

_**Problems to me just didn't mean nothing to me anymore.**_

_**You see, you really changed me to who I am today.**_

_**I improved both emotionally and physically.**_

_**And as I'm standing across from you in the aisle… **_

_**I can't help but think but… Thank Arceus for whatever brought us here!**_

_**No matter what… No matter what anyone says… You complete me.**_

_**So I thank you by completing and improving me here.**_

_**And I'll show you my gratitude by becoming one with you at the altar.**_

_**My lover, my enemy, and my best friend…**_

_**Thank you so much for being there until the end.**_

_**I: I Love You! **_(maximumride123)

Take a deep breath in… and a deep breath out… A thumping heart… this is normal, isn't it? It's a confession… And more importantly…

It's a confession to you, my dear N.

I remember those foolish days when you and I constantly struggled to be on top, beating each other in some way almost every step of the way.

Every one could've assumed that I hated you, but they were downright wrong. I completely adored you. Loved you, even.

Love…that's a funny word, isn't it? It's a strong word where you give your utter devotion to someone… and possibly risking the possible outcomes in the future.

In all honesty, I feel a strong feeling that you would reject my feelings… and loathe me as the years go by. But then I realize that's not _you_.

You are that type of care-free person ever since your father liberated _you_. You were free, you were happy. And soon, my feelings of hatred and utter loathe for you crumbled over the months I've spent with you.

I can honestly say this now… I love you. I love you, I love you lots. But, would you accept my feelings?

Life is all about taking risks, and those risks are the kind of jeopardies I'm willing to take.

So, I take another deep breath in, and deep breath out…

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not updating in a LONG time! But I'm now on Spring Break, so I'm hoping to update a lot faster! In the next chapter, there are going to be a lot of words that are going to be jumbled together to provide a decent amount of oneshots without doing the same topic over and over again. <strong>_

_**THIS IS SO MUSHY!**_

_**So! What was the story I based off of called in Irony? Leave a review below, and if you're correct... you can be featured in the next chapter! Anyone can be featured! It's not a speed competition.**_

_**Thank you so much for the words so far! Stay tuned for the rest of I in the next chapter! **_


	12. Update and Apologies

_**Update: **_

1.) I want to sincerely apologize for the long delay on the updates for this story; even my other stories. To be painfully honest, I've been busy with multiple other things. Needless to say, I've been juggling a lot on my plate. However... That doesn't excuse my absence. There is a matter that I would like to discuss with you, the readers. As you all know, I offer the readers a choice to having one (or possibly more) idea included into the story. That said person is credited for giving a word. As an attempt to keep things organized, I had a little file on my laptop that described every little word that you all have offered up in my stories. But, the laptop that held that file suddenly broke on me and refused to ever power up. So... I had to pay for a new laptop; a Windows 8 laptop. And if any of you ever had a Windows 8 laptop, you might notice that it doesn't particularly have the best free writing program other than WordPad. What I'm trying to say is... I lost all the files to every word I have accumulated over the year you, the readers, have given me. So if I miss _any_ words that you have given me, I want you to inform me immediately. I will then make a filler chapter for the missing words.

So far... I have this in my file for words:

J- Junk (catgirld86), Jewelery(catgirld86), Junior(catgirld86), Just fine(Cheep the Hedgehog), Jump(Cheep the Hedgehog), Jack-O-Latern(Cheep the Hedgehog), Joke(Maxeyn/Mana Karid), Juggle(Maxeyn), Jello(Maxeyn), Jammed(Maxeyn), Jerk(Maxeyn), Jinx(Maxeyn), Joy(Maxeyn), Jealous(Maxeyn), June/July(Maxeyn), Journey(Maxeyn), Just A Dream (maximumride123), Job (maximumride123), Justice (maxiumumride123),

K - Kiss(Cheep the Hedgehog), Karma(Cheep the Hedgehog), Know-It-All(Cheep the Hedgehog)

M - Meow (EnharmonicAngel)

2.) The second thing I want to bring up is... I will not being using anyone's OCs within the oneshots. As much as I enjoy using an original character in my story... I feel as if it's a little unfair to the creator that I exploit their character to a certain extent. Not only that, I would feel absolutely horrible if I protrayed your character wrong and possibly make you upset :c So I want to stick with the characters from the canon Pokemon series to avoid this. Sorry!

3.) I have a little... Personal question for you all. How would you feel if I added little shots of "lime" into this story? If you don't know what the phrase "lime" means... Lime within a story basically means that there is a hint or a slight touch of sexual contact within it, but hasn't been taken to the full extent of being sexual. (I apologize .w.;; I'm horrible at explaining things.~) I wouldn't use this for all the chapters, but if there was some of you would like to see that now and then... Then I would take it into consideration in future parts. And for the younger audiences that would not like to see any sexual contact, I would post a disclaimer right before the part starts.

And finally... I also want to thank ALL of you for letting this story reach up to 10,474 views, 77 reviews, 38 favorites, and 37 alerts. Not only that, but for making this the most popular and most wanted story I have so far. You all honestly don't believe how grateful I am for having you guys read and enjoy this story. It really puts a smile onto my face every single time I read a positive review from each and every one of you. However, I haven't been that very good as an author to never update this story. I feel horrible for doing this to you guys. So I figured I would do a little update to slightly make up for it, ask for opinions, get you all aware of the situation so far, and start working on chapters like I used to do. Really, it has been a blast with this story. And I'm certainly pleased wth the results. Never in a million years would I think that this story would skyrocket the way it did. It's all because of you. Once again, thank you. And please be paitent for the future chapter; which I will be working on VERY soon!

Love,

Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08


End file.
